The Wild Adventures of Alfred and Chiara
by 300PASTA
Summary: Human AU. America and S. Italy on their own are trouble. But together they're a whole lot worse. From Battles in Day Care to Bruno Mars gone Spanish (And yes, it does happen). These are some of their funniest adventures yet, with a little drama in between. These two just can't seem to give Arthur and Antonio a break. Fem! S.Italy. IDEAS ARE WELCOME.
1. Chapter 1: Being a Hero

**Hello readers! Thanks for clicking on this story, I really appreciate it. I like to think of America and Romano as close because of their former guardians. Plus, I haven't seen as many fanfics about them as I'd like. So that's when this idea sparked! I decided to make it Fem! Romano though. Although, I know I have a bunch of other stories I should update, I just couldn't put off uploading this any longer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The truth just makes you want to cry, doesn't it?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Being a Hero**

A man with messy blonde hair and extremely bushy eyebrows with a black cloak draped over his shoulders stared evilly at the huge pot of miraculous mixtures of colors. He stirred the liquid with a large stick as he laughed maniacally.

"Ha! My potion is almost complete! That damn Carriedo will rue the day he made an enemy of me! I'll make him suffer with my magic. He may have thought this battle was over but I'm not finished yet! With this potion I'll- Oh, what is it Flying Mint Bunny? I wasn't done with my speech yet."

The man, Arthur Kirkland, looked down at his shoulder where his fairy friend was supposed to be. After a few minutes of staring down at nothing he exclaimed, "You thought it was cheesy?! My word, since when were you so rude?"

"I was only speaking the truth, Arthur~!" she replied with a shy smile.

"Well you don't have a good sense of judgment," he muttered before asking, "What was it you wanted?"

"Oh! I just wanted to warn you that you have some guests over at the moment~."

"Guests? I wonder who they could be. I didn't even hear them knock." Sighing, Arthur set the huge stick down. "I should probably open the door for them and get some tea started. Sorry Antonio, but your demise will have to be postponed for now." As he made his way towards the basement door he was stopped by Flying Mint Bunny's cry, "Wait! Arthur! They're already inside. They kicked down your door-"

"HAHA! THE HERO IS HERE!" The declaration ignited through the house as the door burst open and immediately sent Flying Mint Bunny flying.

"Oh no! Flying Mint Bunny!" Arthur cried with a horrified expression. He glared at the person who entered the room. Or more like, persons.

"ALFRED F. JONES THE HERO HAS ARRIVED TO SAVE THE DAY AND RID THE WORLD OF VILLIANS LIKE YOU!" announced a blonde boy wearing a bombers jacket. His glasses gleamed as he smirked at the man before him. "Oh, and this is my side kick, Wild Flower!"

The girl who walked in behind him scowled. "I never agreed to be your side kick bastard. And what's with the shitty name?"

"IT'S NOT SHITTY!"

"Stop shouting, you're hurting my eardrums!" The girl demanded, placing her hands on her hips giving the boy an annoyed expression.

Arthur stared at them in shock. "Alfred?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Are you deaf?! I already said I was here to rid the world of villains like you. Come on man, I didn't think you were that old," explained Alfred.

"I'm not old!" snapped Arthur. "For god sakes Alfred, what is going on in that idiotic head of yours?"

The boy frowned. "Who's Alfred? I'm AWESOME MAN!"

Arthur gave him a deadpanned look. "No way in hell."

"That's what I said!" said the girl with the hair curl.

"Chiara, really? You allowed yourself to get dragged into this nonsense?" asked Arthur.

"Shut up, tea bastard!"

Arthur let out a sigh. "This is stupid. I'll kindly request that you leave. I have some important matters to attend to."

"Important matters? What could be more important than ME?!" yelled Alfred. "But in any case, I know what you're up to Darth Tea Man! I know all about your plan to attack Antonio with your dark magic!"

Arthur gasped in shock. "W-What?! How?!"

"I'm not stupid-"

"I beg to differ."

"- All I had to do was follow you home and watch your activities!"

"You STALKED me?!"

"And it was worth it too! Do you know how much black mail I got out of it?!"

"You're the villain here!" screamed Arthur.

"No! I'm the HERO! The hero is always hot!"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Relax Iggy- I mean Darth Tea Man!"

"Since when was THAT my name?!"

Alfred ignored him and pointed his finger at the Brit. "In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" With that, Alfred charged. On impulse Arthur dodged the attack, causing the silly American to land into a dusty book shelf.

"OW!" Immediately, Alfred was back on his feet. "Hey! You cheated!"

"How was that cheating?! How do you even cheat in something like this?!"

Chiara rolled her eyes at her partner's stupidity. As she watched Alfred begin to attack Arthur again, only to have him dodge the attacks, she noticed something. In the middle of the room sat a huge black pot. A glowing light emitted from it. At this, Chiara cocked an eyebrow, knowingly.

"Alfred!" she shouted, trying to get his attention, as he swung at Arthur and finally hitting him. Arthur stumbled backwards and onto the floor.

Alfred didn't look at her as she shouted once again. "Alfred!"

She knew he heard her. What the hell was he doing? Then it suddenly hit her.

She rolled her eyes and yelled, "Awesome Man!"

Alfred immediately spun around to face her with a cocky grin. "What's up Tomato Girl?!"

"I thought my name was Wild Flower," she grunted. "Anyway, see that pot in the middle of the room? That's what the Tea Bastard is trying to use against the Tomato Bastard! Get rid of it."

"Alrighty~!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the potion.

Arthur saw this and screamed, "NO! Not my potion! Do you know how hard it was to make that?! Not to mention how long it took me to get the ingredients!"

Chiara smirked as Alfred took the pot and lifted it with his infamous inhuman strength and threw it on the ground. The contents spilled onto the floor, almost touching Alfred's feet. At this, Arthur cried in defeat.

"Looks like you lose, Darth Tea Man," Alfred exclaimed with a triumphant smile on his face. He returned back to Chiara's side as he watched his enemy struggle to stand up.

Arthur looked distraught. "I-I lost …" Suddenly, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Something green and small lay hidden under a pile of books. Arthur's eyes widened in shock as he raced over to the figure, forgetting about his pain.

"F-Flying Mint Bunny?! Flying Mint Bunny!" he cried. "A-Are you alright?! Answer me!"

Alfred and Chiara watched with blank expressions.

The American bent over and whispered, "Who is he talking to?"

"Shut up idiota."

Arthur stumbled to the ground and picked up his friend who lay there still. Finally the creature opened one shaky eye lid and spoke, "S-Sorry Arthur. I didn't warn you sooner …"

"No! It's quite alright my friend. I should've been keeping an open mind. Anything can happen when you taste Reese's Puffs."

Flying Mint Bunny's eyes widened in shock as she croaked out, "D-did you eat that for breakfast this morning?"

Arthur looked away in shame. "I'm sorry. I should've told you. I was just … too scared!"

Offering a weak smile, Flying Mint Bunny said, "It's alright. I don't blame you at all. I only wished, I was stronger."

"Why would you wish that?" Arthur asked, tears threatening to fall.

"If I was stronger," she explained, "I would have been able to stop Awesome Man from entering."

"Don't think like that! Even if you were stronger you wouldn't-"

Flying Mint Bunny's eyes were slowly closing. "A-Arthur, I … I think my time is up."

"WHAT?! No! Flying Mint Bunny, don't leave me! You can't go!" shouted Arthur. "You are my only friend!"

Alfred snorted.

The magically creature giggled to the best of her abilities. "I'm glad you think that way. But what about Uni and Tinker Bell and Hook? They will look after you in my place."

Arthur shook his head. "No, I don't want anyone else. Please Flying Mint Bunny!"

"G-Good bye Arthur …" murmured the creature. "… My only regret … is making you cry over something so silly as my passing on."

"It's not SILLY! Only Alfred would think it's silly! Don't go!"

"Who's Alfred?" asked Alfred. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"Of course you wouldn't Awesome Man," scoffed Chiara.

Sad tears came pouring down out of Arthur's eyes as Flying Mint Bunny fell limp in his hands. "NO! Flying Mint Bunny! Please! Don't go!" He shot his head up towards the sky and screamed dramatically, "FLYING MINT BUNNY!"

"…"

Alfred looked over at Chiara. "… What just happened?"

Hearing the American's voice, Arthur spun towards him and shouted, "Get out! You did this! This is all your fault! Get out!"

Alfred looked a little sad. "I-I'm sorry man. I didn't know you're imaginary friends meant that much to you-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay!" exclaimed Alfred and he and Chiara stumbled out of the basement. Hurriedly, they got to the top of the stairs and headed for the door they(Alfred) had kicked down earlier.

Once they were out of the house Chiara unexpectedly slapped him upside the head. "OW!" Alfred frowned. "What the hell Super Pizza Girl?!"

"I thought my name was Tomato Girl! And I hit you because you're a bastard, bastard." With that said, she walked away. Alfred stared blankly at her departing figure before running to catch up.

"Wait for me Pasta Woman!"

"IDIOTA!"

* * *

Alfred sat there, sipping his soda from the straw making an obnoxious noise. He stared at his Italian partner in wonder as she angrily chewed on an almost burnt French fry.

"Hey, Chiara," began the American before taking a bite out of his Big Mac.

"What is it idiota?"

"I have a feeling you're angry at me …"

"No, really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No, stupid head."

"Oh, okay, because I could've sworn-"

"Shut up."

Alfred continued on his burger. He chewed and stared at her intently before speaking again, "Now I'm really confused. You said you're not mad but you look completely angry."

"Has anyone told you to shut up before?"

"I know you have."

She scowled. "Idiota."

"What did I do?!"

After letting out a sigh, Chiara finally said, "That tea Bastard looked sad when we left."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't know he was that crazy and I've known him all my life. I knew he was attached to his magical friends but still-"

"IDIOTA!" she grabbed his soda and whacked him on top of the head with it.

"HEY! And with my own cup too."

"How insensitive can you be? Damn idiota."

"I'm not insensitive! … Am I?"

The Italian rolled her eyes. "Why do I even bother?"

Alfred frowned. "You know, if I did something wrong you should tell me. I'll never know how to fix it if you don't. A hero needs to fix every problem."

Chiara glanced away and chewed on another fry. "I hate McDonald's."

"Is that it?"

"NO! Even though I hate that Tea Bastard, he looked retarded and sad! It's your fault too!" she gave him a stony look. "I thought Heroes were supposed to solve problems not make them."

Alfred sweat dropped. "W-Well I-!" he stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "I know … But I'll make up for it Chiara!"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You'll see! I'll be a GREAT hero one day! When that day comes I will be known for my courageous deeds and my awesomeness! I won't make anyone cry again!"

"Really? I'd like to see it to believe."

"Don't worry! It'll happen. I promise!" he exclaimed excitedly. Chiara hid the small smile that was forming under her hands. She looked away and said, "Only an idiota like you would say that."

"Well, thanks~!"

"That wasn't a compliment … I think!" she growled.

Alfred laughed whole-heartedly. "Yeah, yeah."

Not even meeting his gaze, Chiara immediately got up and threw his last two Big Macs in the garbage, along with her fries and his drink.

"HEY!"

"That stuff's not good for your body," she stated. "Bastard Heroes need to be fit. Deal with it."

Alfred whimpered but nodded anyway. "… Fine …" He stood up and made his way over to his partner as she began to leave the area. "Hey," he began. "What do you think Iggy's doing right now, seeing as we did so much damage."

"_You_ did the damage and don't ask me burger bastard."

* * *

Arthur stood in the rain, his cloak now gone. He wore a black suit with nice fancy shoes. He stood before a grave, imbedded into the wet grass as the rain continued to fall. His eyes teared up and he clutched onto the flowers in his hand even more so. Magical creatures surrounded him, holding their heads low in sadness.

"Today," started Arthur, "we have lost a very dear friend of ours. She was a very cherished friend. S-She smiled all the time. She never got angry and when she knew something was wrong, she wouldn't hesitate to inform me." He shut his eyes closed as the tears fell. "Her name was Flying Mint Bunny. F-For all her hard work, she will be remembered and known as my m-most trusted partner."

Now gazing up at the sky, he murmured, "We only wish, Flying Mint Bunny that you like the place you have gone to and are loved just as much as you were here." Giving the grave one last glance, Arthur began rubbing his eyes and said, "Alright, Tinker Bell, your friends can stop the rain now."

Suddenly the pouring water stopped and the bright sunny sky was visible.

"Everyone, I brought scones!" Arthur announced with a cheesy smile. "Let's all eat together in honor of our lost friend!"

The magical creatures cheered and immediately they all began having a picnic.

_Flying Mint Bunny,_ thought Arthur, _Stay safe … wherever you are. I will never forget you …_

Above the tall trees, however, a little green figure with tiny little wings sighed. It giggled excitedly before saying, "That Arthur, he doesn't even know I'm still alive. Someday … I'll reveal it to him. But for now …" she flew away and magically wound up at a beach. "I'm going to go on vacation~!"

THE END

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Also, any ideas for a chapter are welcome. I can't think of a lot all on my own, you know? Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Childhood

**Hello again! Just to make it clear, these are just silly drabbles (I don't really know the exact definition of drabble). Most of them center around Chiara and Alfred, however there will be some about Antonio, Arthur, and a few others. These drabbles take place around different parts of their life. If the chapter doesn't tell you if they are children or if they're adults then the characters are most likely in their teens and young adult years. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Our Childhood**

The child version of Antonio Carriedo Fernandez made his way towards the toddler section of the day care. At the far end of the room he spotted Chiara Vargas playing with a stack of toy bricks … well, more like watching as Alfred F. Jones created his dream house.

Seeing the cute toddle's face caused Antonio to squeal and race over to her. He brought her into a warm hug and soon set her back down. "Hola Chiara~! Do you remember me? My name is Antonio~!"

She stared up at him while chewing on her pacifier before looking away and staring back at the house Alfred was creating. Antonio excused the odd behavior and exclaimed, "Oh! She's so cute~! She's the cutest one here~!"

"What are you talking about you Spanish wanker?" came a British voice. Standing before the Spaniard stood a child version of Arthur Kirkland. The Brit sat down across from him and announced, "Alfred is the cutest baby here!"

Alfred looked up from his dream home and smiled at Arthur, not completely understanding what he meant. "A … Awthuw …"

"Aha!" cheered the Brit with flushed cheeks. "He even remembers my name! So cute~!"

Antonio frowned. _If only Chiara would say my name~, _he thought. "No! Chiara is the cutest!"

Arthur stopped cooing at Alfred to scowl at his rival. "No, Alfred!"

"Chiara!"

"Alfred!"

"Chiara!"

"Whoa, whoa! What's up boys?" exclaimed a loud obnoxious voice. A child Gilbert Beilschmidt sat down between them with something in his arms. "Why don't you un-awesome dudes relax because …" he held up the object which appeared to be another toddler. "… Ludwig is CUTER!"

"No way!" shouted Antonio and Arthur in unison.

"Oui," spoke Francis as he sat down beside Antonio. "It is … um … what's his name? It is … Mathieu! Yes, Mathieu is the cutest, non?" he hummed as he set the kid down right next to Alfred.

"NO he isn't you bloody wanker! Alfred is!"

"No Chiara!"

"You idiots, its Ludwig! He's got his awesome big brother's looks!"

"Shut up!"

"Mathieu~!"

"Alfred!"

"Chiara!"

"Ludwig, duh!"

They all were hushed, however, when a Hungarian child appeared and slapped them all upside the head with a skillet. "Shut up you idiots!"

Gilbert frowned. "What was that for un-awesome Lizzie?!"

"I'll have you destroyed by my pirates if you do that again!" declared Arthur.

"And my Armada!" added Antonio.

Francis chuckled. "You can smack me as much as you like~."

Elizaveta sighed. "I swear you all are such children. I can't believe you still play those silly ship games."

"They are not silly!" Arthur and Antonio claimed.

"Whatever," she muttered. "In any case, you all are too loud. You all keep screaming about which toddler is the cutest why'll you're just wasting your breath."

"Wasting our breath?" Antonio asked, a question mark appearing over his head.

"Yes, because we all know that … FELICIANO is the CUTEST!" a baby with another hair curl like Chiara's appeared in her arms. She set him down with the other children, giving him a sweet smile.

"No he isn't!" the boys screamed.

"Yes he is!" she snapped.

"No, Mathieu is the cutest."

"No, Ludwig."

"Alfred you wankers!"

"Chiara!"

"Feliciano!"

All five of the older kids began their argument all over again while the toddlers just stared up at them in confusion. Arthur's bushy eyebrows twitched in annoyance and he shouted, "Alright, that's it! Alfred ATTACK!"  
Alfred looked at Arthur before standing up and walking towards his toddler friends.

"Oh, you want to play it that way huh?" Gilbert sneered. "GO, Ludwig!"

Ludwig began walking as well. However, he couldn't go far. Chiara took out her pacifier and smacked Ludwig with it, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Aha! That's my Tomato! Go Chiara!" Antonio cheered as she plopped the pacifier back into her mouth.

"NO!" cried Gilbert. "Come on Luddy! Get up!"

Ludwig, hearing his brother's voice struggled to stand. The young child stood up only to fall over Mathew who he hadn't seen in front of him.

"Mathieu!"

"Ludwig!"

Alfred seemed to still be approaching Feliciano, who began cowering near Elizaveta's dress.

"GO Alfred!"

"No, Feli!"

Alfred finally reached the chibi Italian who squeezed his eyes completely shut. He trembled, waiting for the blow when suddenly he felt a small hand touch his shoulder gently. He opened his eyes to see Alfred with a smile on his face. He grabbed hold of Feliciano's hand and led him towards the other babies.

Seeing as he wasn't going to hurt him, Feliciano smiled as well. The two grinning children left their guardians dumb struck. As they reached the others they watched as Chiara walked over to the fallen Ludwig and Mathew (who she couldn't really see) and hopped on top of them. She continued to jump over and over, causing the two boys to cringe in pain. Mathew was even crying.

Although it was dangerous, Feliciano and Alfred just sat there, smiling like idiots and clapping their hands for Chiara's wonderful hopping skills.

However, the older children that surrounded them started yelling in worry and shock.

Jamie Marchie: And that children, is how the rest of their day at the Day Care went. Back then, all those kids had to worry about was if they missed the toilet when trying to use the bathroom or if their parents caught them watching PG-13 movies at night while they should've been a sleep. Yeah, however… never try to start a war with babies.

* * *

**I can just imagine Baby Chiara bouncing on top of Ludwig~! So cute! Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. Until next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mathew

**Chapter 3 is here! **

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mathew**

Eleven year-old Alfred jumped out of bed one morning with a smug grin plastered over his face. Still wearing his under wear he sauntered out of the room and ran down the stair case to join his brother for breakfast.

Mathew sat at the kitchen table, finishing up his pancake and setting the plate into the sink. He shrieked once his brother pounded into the room like a complete idiot.

"GOOD MORNING MATTIE!"

"Uh … good morning to you Alfr-" he stopped once he noticed his bro wasn't paying attention and was too busy chowing down on his plate of pancakes. He watched as Alfred poured Eggo syrup onto his breakfast, making the boy cry out in shock.

"Al!"

"Huh?" he asked, his mouth full.

"I left maple syrup out for you, you know."

"Naw, I like Eggo."

"But Maple syrup is good and-"

"Oh, WOW! THIS IS GOOD!"

Mathew sighed and gave up. No matter how much he tried he could never get Alfred to eat maple syrup. "H-Hey, are you in some kind of hurry? Is that why you're eating fast?"

"What are you talking about?! This is how I normally eat!" he exclaimed, his plate that had four big pancakes was now empty. "But if you must know, Chiara and I are having a sleep over!" He glanced at the clock before saying, "LOOK AT THE TIME! I gotta get ready!"

Mathew watched as his brother hurried on upstairs and then back down again. In his hand was a Shonen manga. He plopped onto the living room couch and read it.

Mathew sighed. "You call that getting ready?"

Two hours later, he found his brother passed out on the couch with the TV still on. The screen showed the movie Captain America. Mathew knew the Marvel movie well, considering his brother watched it ALL THE TIME. Letting out another sigh, he turned off the television and started working on the last of his summer homework.

By 3 o'clock, Alfred had finally awoken and began scurrying over to the cabinets for food. "Man, I want McDonald's," he whined.

_Well too bad_, thought Mathew as he passed by him.

By 5 o'clock Alfred had finally decided to change out of his 'PJs' and wore his signature bomber's jacket making Mathew wonder, _has that thing ever been washed?_

By 6 o'clock he went out to play football who knows where with people Mathew was still unsure of. Having a jock as a brother was so ridiculous.

By 7 o'clock the doorbell rang, causing Mathew to groan. Why did Chiara have to come over when his brother wasn't back yet?

Mathew looked out the window and sure enough, Chiara stood there with a sleeping bag and colorful suit case. She looked very impatient. "Open up your damn door Alfred!" she ordered. This made Mathew gulp.

The boy immediately swung open the door only to have Chiara scream. "CHIGI!" she stepped back slightly and exclaimed, "The door opened by itself! That bastard is trying to trick me!"

"Um … no, I'm Alfred's twin, Mathew," he spoke causing Chiara to look around. "Who said that?!" she demanded.

"I did."

"A ghost, huh?! You don't scare me you freaky bastard!"

"I'm not a freaky bastard."

"Oh yeah! Then where are you! Show me you're not a freaky bastard!"

"I'm right in front of you."

Chiara eyes widened as she took a step forward. Outstretching her arms she felt around Mathews face and once she grabbed hold of his nose she pulled her hand back immediately. "CHIGI! There's something there!"

"Of course there's something here! I'm here! It's me! Mathew! Alfred's brother!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Chiara cocked an eyebrow. "Nice try! But Alfred doesn't have a brother!"

"YES HE DOES! I AM HIS BROTHER!"

"LIES!"

"Hey, what's up Chiara? Why are you screaming? I could hear you all the way down the bloc-"

Her foot collided with Alfred's face before he could reach the top step of the porch.

"IDIOTA!"

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Do you have a brother, burger bastard?"

"… Yeah … I think." Alfred scratched his head. "I'm pretty sure I do … His name's … uh …"

"My name's Mathew!" Mathew cried desperately.

"Oh yeah! That's it! Thanks bro!" Alfred exclaimed as he got back up and patted his brother on the shoulder. "Well, since Chiara is here I guess it's time for the sleep over. Come on Chi~! Let's go play!"

Chiara grunted before walking in with her items. As she passed Mathew, however, she muttered, "Sorry, burger bastard's brother."

Mathew's eyes widened in shock as he stared after her and Alfred. In the distance he could hear his brother demanding they play some zombie game and Chiara refusing. Mathew smiled. "Wow … she said actually said sorry …"

* * *

**I hope I spelled Canada's name correctly. In any case, I like writing chapters devoted to Canada in my stories. They're are pretty fun. Also, please tell me if you want Kumajiro in the story or not. See ya! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming Friends

**Ciao~! Its nice that you're reading! :) This chapter is when they are younger. **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to sadly admit this? I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Becoming Friends**

Chiara sat there. She sat on the cool grass just outside the sand box. All the kindergarteners had to go outside whether they liked it or not. Behind the school was a large playground with huge slides and tiny swings, not to mention the beloved sand box in which many played in. For any other child it would've made a dream recess, but Chiara wasn't any other child.

She constantly ignored the playground and complained about the weather. Usually she sat alone on the little slump near a bench. She HATED recess. She had no friends to talk to and her brother liked playing with the other kids. She felt so lonely. Although she would never admit it, Chiara would rather spend time with Antonio then be with the other children but he was older and therefore had a different recess time.

It was all so boring.

Chiara huffed as she watched the others play.

Alfred, however, was having the time of his life. He was popular among the other kids. He was _unique_. Alfred was always very humorous and fun. It wasn't like he got in trouble too much. Besides, if he did, Arthur would scold him for hours on end.

"Haha! Let's play cops and robbers!" he exclaimed, kicking some sand out of the sand box.

"Cops and robbers?" questioned Feliciano.

"Yeah! The robbers are the bad guys and the cops are the heroes! If you're a robber and you get tagged, you're in custody of the cops and lose!"

"I don't think that's _exactly_ how that game works …" no one heard Mathew however.

"I will play," stated Kiku.

"… I think it's a little ridiculous," said Ludwig.

Mei smiled. "I don't see why we shouldn't play."

Yong Soo appeared from behind her and exclaimed. "Count me in, daze~!"

Michelle materialized from behind Ludwig and announced, "I'll play too."

"Alright!" Cheered Alfred. "So … we have, Kiku, Feli, Mei, Yong Soo, Michelle, and Ludwig."

"I NEVER SAID I WOULD PLAY!" Ludwig shouted.

"You're playing Luddy?" Feliciano asked. "Yay~! I thought it'd just be Japan and me!"

Ludwig glanced at him. Oh come on, who could say no to that face?

"So, who's the cop and who are the robbers?" questioned Mei. She was directing her question at Al but his mind was in another place.

Alfred found himself spotting Chiara sitting alone in the shade. She looked so sad …

"So what are you going to do, Alfred?"

Captain America appeared on his shoulder only wearing his mask and a toga. A halo floated above his head and angelic wings sprouted from his back. Alfred stared at him in shock. "Capt'n? Is that you?"

"Yes it is."

"Why are you wearing a-"

Captain America grabbed hold of his cheek and turned his head harshly to face Chiara again. "You see that girl sitting all alone, the wind blowing in her hair, her face hidden by her knees as she stares out at the other children having the time of their lives?" He said like the narrator dude from the Powerpuff Girls.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "Uh … Yeah …"

"What do you think a hero like me would do in this situation?" asked the Captain.

Alfred gazed at the lonely girl before responding, "Go and talk to her."

"You are correct. Go and talk to her. What does that mean _you_ need to do?"

"Go and talk to her?"

"Yes! Now go and sweep that little girl off her feet!"

"… But … that's Chiara …"

"And?"

"… Well, she's grouchy and rude. Not to mention she's a little weird. And she hates people like me-"

"Stop making excuses!" shouted the hero causing Alfred to jump in surprise. "You wanted to be a hero right?!"

"Well, yeah …"

"And what do heroes do?"

"They save people."

"They save people! It doesn't matter who or what China-"

"It's Chiara."

"Whoever! I don't care about her background! That girl is sad and depressed! Probably even bored because no one will talk to her! If you're going to be a hero, you need to save that girl from boredom!"

Alfred's eyes widened in understanding. Captain America was right. Why would he turn his back on a girl in need? He had to save her!

"Now go, Alfred! Go and save that young girl's heart!"

"RIGHT!" exclaimed Alfred, with a determined look.

Every one of his friends cocked an eyebrow at him. "Alfred-san," began Kiku. "Who are you talking to-"

"HEY! CHIARA!" he shouted, causing his play mates to gasp (except for Feliciano).

Chiara lifted her head and saw Alfred waving at her. "What do you want Idiota?" she asked.

"I want you to play with me! With us!" he explained. "We're playing cops and robbers! Why don't you join in?!"

"Um ... I don't think that's a good idea," Ludwig mumbled so no one could hear him.

"No thanks," muttered Chiara.

"You don't know the rules?" Alfred wondered.

"That's not it, idiota!" she yelled in annoyance.

"Then what is it? If you want to be the hero, I'll let you."

"That's not it either!"

Alfred frowned. "Please tell me why you don't want to play with me. Do you not like me?" he asked, fake tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes."

"SO CRUEL!"

Chiara cringed. "You're so loud. I dislike people like you." _Maybe this will make him go away,_ she thought.

"I don't care!"

Chiara's eyes widened.

The determination in his eyes said enough. He wasn't going to back down.

"You seem lonely over here, Chiara. You look so sad."

"What are you talking about?!" She snapped.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't be sad and lonely," he practically pleaded. "Someday, I'm going to become a hero and a hero doesn't just leave people behind! So I can't leave you behind!" he outstretched his hand towards hers. "Come play with us? Come play with me?"

Chiara fell silent. She thought Alfred was a complete idiot who only cared about himself … but here he was, being nice and begging her to play so she wouldn't feel lonely. She tried to hide the blush. "… F-fine. I'll play with you idiota."

Alfred looked at her with a surprised expression before smiling and pulling her along. "Perfect! You can be the good cop the first time! I'll let you!" he exclaimed. "This is going to be fun~!"

Once they finally reached the small group of kindergarteners Alfred proclaimed, "Everyone, this is Chiara! You probably already know that but I'll say it anyway! She's going to play with us and be the cop! Any objections?"

"I thought there was supposed to be more than one cop," murmured Mathew, but nobody heard him.

Seeing as they should give her a chance, the group all shook their heads as Mei spoke, "Nope. No objections."

Alfred's grin widened. "AWESOME! We're playing on the count of three. One, two, three!"

And then, the group began their own version of Cops and Robbers. One of the Day Care teachers, who was showing the new volunteer around watched the kids in shock after seeing the whole scene go down. "Those kids are very smart for their own age," she commented.

The volunteer with a name tag signed, Katyusha Braginski, smiled down at the children. "I think it's cute."

* * *

**I wanted to put Ukraine in there because you probably won't see her a lot in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5:Antonio Would Catch a Grenade

**Chapter 5: Antonio Would Catch a Grenade**

Antonio was walking about one day when he spotted Chiara near the bakery. He stopped her and said hello. She scowled.

"What do you want, tomato bastard?"

Antonio shrugged. "… Can I hang out with you today?"

"No," she answered.

Antonio whimpered. "By why mi tomate?!"

"Because, I'm going to Alfred's football game and afterwards my fratello and I have a gathering to go to. And I don't like you," she deadpanned.

"SO CRUEL!" he cried.

"Good bye, Tomato Bastard," she said as she crossed the street, leaving Antonio lonely.

The light turned green again and cars began to race by.

Antonio gripped his shirt where his heart was and suddenly … broke out into song. " … Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash. You tossed it in the trash, you did! To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'cause what you don't understand is..."

He fell to his knees dramatically, "I'd catch a grenade for you." He outstretched his hand towards the direction Chiara went. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Throw my hand on a blade for you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'd jump in front of a train for you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know I'd do anything for you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh, I would go through all this pain. Take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for you, baby! But you won't do the sa-"

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

Suddenly, Antonio was whacked on the head by a fuming Arthur who just so happened to be walking by.

"Ow," Antonio rubbed the spot where he had been hit. "What was that fo-"

"Don't sing like a love-sick idiot in public, git!"

* * *

**OR …**

On the walk home, Antonio spotted Chiara and waved towards her. "Chi~! Hey~!"

"What do you want, tomato bastard?"

Antonio shrugged. "… Can I hang out with you today?"

"No," she answered.

Antonio whimpered. "By why mi tomate?!"

"Because, I'm going to Alfred's football game and afterwards my fratello and I have a gathering to go to. And I don't like you," she deadpanned.

"SO CRUEL!" he cried.

"Good bye, Tomato Bastard," she said as she crossed the street, leaving Antonio lonely. The Spaniard gripped his shirt where his heart was and suddenly … broke out into song. " … I gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash. You tossed it in the trash, you did! To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'cause what you don't understand is..."

He fell to his knees dramatically, "I'd catch a grenade for you." He outstretched his hand towards the direction Chiara went. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Throw my hand on a blade for you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'd jump in front of a train for you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know I'd do anything for you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh, I would go through all this pain. Take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for you, baby! But you won't do the same. No, no, no, no, no."

He immediately skipped through another verse and chorus and went to the middle. And yes, people were looking. And if you search on YouTube the video would already be up.

"If my body was on fire!" he sang. "Oh, you watch me burn down in flames.  
You said you loved me, you're a liar 'cause you never ever EVER did, baby!" The music continued to play in his head.

"But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you! Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Throw my hand on the blade for you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'd jump in front of a train for you .Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know I'd do anything for you. Yeah, yeah, yeah." He suddenly stood up and began walking towards the street. "Oh, I would go through all this pain," finally he reached it. "Take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for you, baby … But you won't do the same."

The Music played.

"No, you won't do the same. You wouldn't do the same." He walked out onto the road, his eyes closed as a car came rushing towards him. The Spaniard then clutched his shirt and stood in a dramatic pose. I really don't think he understood what was happening. "Oh, you'd never do the same." It was too late for the driver to stop the vehicle. "Oh, no no no-"

"YOU BLOODY GIT!"

Suddenly, he felt himself being knocked over and onto the sidewalk. Antonio opened his eyes to see Arthur gripping onto him tightly before letting him go and breathing a sigh of relief. "That was close …" he murmured.

Antonio seemed puzzled. "What was close?"

"Your death, IDIOT!" he screamed, whacking the Spaniard upside the head. "Don't you dare do that ever again!"

"Do what?"

"Stand in front of a car, WHAT ELSE YOU WANKER?!"

Antonio looked at his surroundings. People were staring at him and the light turned red, causing the driver to get out of his car and check to see if he was alright. "Did I cause all this commotion?"

"Of course you did!" shouted a flustered Arthur.

This caused Antonio to blush and rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Seriously? Oh, los siento. This is so embarrassing~. I just got so into the song …! And it just looked so cool when Bruno Mars did it in the video so um ... Sorry~!" he giggled.

Arthur's eyes twitched. His mouth gaped open, as well as everyone else's. "You … you … bloody wanker," he growled.

"What was that?" Antonio asked, obliviously.

"… WELL, YOU'RE NOT BRUNO MARS ARE YOU!" he slapped the Spanish man again.

"OW! Stop hitting me!"

"I WIL NEVER STOP HITTING YOU!"

"OW! PLEASE STOP!"

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET YOU BLOODY FOOL!"

* * *

**I hope that last one wasn't too much. Oh wow. Anyway, until next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Fight

**Hey everyone. This chapter is focused on Alfred and Chiara having friendship problems. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Big Fight**

"YOU IDIOTA! God, you're so annoying sometimes!" screamed Chiara from the other room. Mathew grimaced at the noise.

"It's not like you can't be annoying either!"

"How could you even say those things to me!"

"I'm sorry okay! It just slipped!"

"It just SLIPPED?!"

"Y-YEAH! Man, why are you acting like such a bitch-"

"Shut up! I HATE YOU!"

Everything became quiet. Mathew would've gone back to his book but the silence was scaring him. It had been ages since Alfred and Chiara had had a fight. Quite frankly, their tempers scared him.

"… Fine," he barely heard his brother say. "Fine. Two can play at this game. I-I hate you too. You're always so bossy. You never think about how others might feel when you shout at them constantly and tell them to shut up. You never consider my feelings! You always think you're the queen! You're always the perfect one! Well, I'm SICK of it! Screw you and your stupid tomatoes!" he shouted.

"Alright," said Chiara. "Now, I know how you feel. Well, do you know how I feel? You're annoying! You blabber on about being a hero but it's all just nonsense and crappy promises that will never happen! You always think you're doing the right thing but you're not! You hurt people all the time! You NEVER consider their feelings! And when people want you to leave them alone you never comply! You keep bugging the shit out of them! I'm tired of you! I'm tired of your promises! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

The door to the other room flew open and was slammed shut. Mathew cowered as Chiara walked passed him, her face filled with hate and tears rolling down her cheeks. She raced towards the door and left as quickly as possible, slamming the front door as hard as she could. Mathew cringed.

After a few minutes, Alfred came out of the same room and stared at the closed door. His face was blank.

"Um …" began Mathew. "… Alfred …"

Suddenly, Alfred plopped down onto the couch. His misery showing. "… I hate myself Mathew."

"W-What?"

"I'm an idiot."

_He actually said it! _Thought Mathew. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm cruel, rude, stupid, and I can never be a hero."

Mathew stayed quiet as Alfred flicked on the TV. He flipped through channels quickly until he finally found a channel where Lion King was playing. It was at the part where Pumba was about to get eaten by Nala.

"That's such a classic," Mathew commented, trying to lift the mood. Alfred loved Disney movies.

However, his brother didn't respond at all. Instead he gripped the arm rest of the couch tightly, his eyes twitching in rage. It seemed like all he could do to keep himself from going insane. Mathew decided to stay away from him until dinner.

Too bad, dinner came WAY too quickly and Alfred still hadn't cheered up. He didn't even eat his food. All he did was sit down, look down at his plate and then walk off to his room. Oh, and he slammed his door once he got up there by the way. The next morning he didn't even get out of bed until 1 o'clock and even then it was just to get a snack before going back into his room.

Mathew wondered what it was that could've made Alfred so upset. Was it _that_ big of a deal?

_No, Mathew, you're being stupid,_ he thought to himself. _Alfred cares about Chiara more than the rest of his friends. She's his BEST friend. _

Hearing someone you care about say they hate you and never want to see you again _must_ be tough. _If Alfred won't do anything to help the problem then … I will. _

And so it was decided, Mathew was going to try to talk to his brother tomorrow.

* * *

_Alright, Mathew! It's already been a full ten hours in your day! You need to go talk to Alfred!_ Mathew's mind insisted.

Without another thought, he made his way upstairs and knocked on his brother's door. "Hello? Brother? You need to get out of there. You haven't even eaten breakfast or lunch …"

He heard no response.

"Alfred …" Growing a little impatient, Mathew pounded on his brother's door. Finally, after what seemed like five minutes, Alfred swung the door open. Mathew was frozen in shock at his appearance. Alfred had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. Of course, all he had on was his underwear and his room was dirty like always. Not to sound OOCish but, to Mathew, his brother looked like shit.

"Um …"

"What do you want?" Alfred growled.

_Wow,_ thought Mathew. "You really need to come out of there. I know you had a fight with Chiara but-"

"Shut up."

"That's rude," he commented before seeing the desperate look on Alfred's face. He looked extremely distraught. "… Hey, Al? Did you want to talk about it?"

Alfred froze. After a few seconds, he let his brother into his room answering with a soft, "… Yes."

Mathew walked in to find a nice clean, spot on his brother's bed. The only clean spot might I add. He waited for his brother to close the door and plop down into his computer chair before he spoke, "So … What happened Al?"

Alfred hung his head low in shame. "It was stupid. We started a conversation about Arthur and Antonio and … I took it too far. I forgot how much Chiara cared for that guy and I was being totally insensitive." He looked back up at his brother and added, "That's not to say that she didn't say a bunch of rude things about Arthur too."

"That's it?" Mathew questioned in disbelief. _Was she that shallow?_

"No, it … the argument somehow became about ourselves."

"And how did that happen?"

"I don't know!" Alfred shouted. "… I mean, I don't know. It just happened … I don't remember okay?"

"So, you guys started insulting each other?"

"Sort of, it didn't start out that way though. We kept telling each other our flaws and comparing them to Arthur and Antonio's, saying stuff like 'you got this from hanging out with Arthur too much or you got this from Antonio!'"

Mathew sighed. "Then, you guys began to insult each other even more so."

"Yeah. We started shouting and saying what we didn't like about each other. Then … I went too far."

"How did you do that?"

"I started bringing up some memories. I brought up how Chiara was before we became friends."

"Was it that bad?"

"Hell, yes," Alfred replied sadly.

Mathew frowned. "Then this whole mess is your fault."

"Don't you think I know that Mattie?!"

"I'm just trying to suggest, maybe you should try to apologize. I mean sure, she probably said some mean things to you but you triggered it," Mathew told him.

Alfred glared. "I know. I want to apologize. But my ego is getting in the way! Not only that but she'd never listen to me! I know her! She'd turn me away at the front door!"

"You're just making up excuses Al."

"How would you know that?!"

"… Because I know you," stated Mathew. "I've lived in your shadow for the longest time. And being in the shadow, you realize things that others don't."

Alfred cringed at hearing his words and immediately felt guilty. "M-Mattie …"

"The problem is that you can't work up the nerve to say you're sorry," he interrupted before the conversation steered away. They could talk about that other thing another time.

"Y-You're right …"

Mathew smiled. "You know Alfred, Chiara means a lot to you. You shouldn't let your friendship with her slip through your fingers like that."

"Yeah … I know. I should be more careful, right?"

Mathew nodded. "Yep. Oh! I have an idea. How about we go over there and try to apologize to her now."

"We?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you to make sure everything's alright."

Alfred's eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," said Mathew. "We're brothers."

Surprisingly, the once distraught brother ran up to Mathew and gave him a gigantic hug, his eyes filled with happiness. "Thank you, Mattie! Thanks so much, man!"

Mathew, feeling a little awkward, tried to get him off of him. "You're welcome. If we're going to apologize, we should hurry you know?"

Alfred nodded and let go of his brother before racing down the stairs. Mathew blinked in surprise. Alfred had gotten very enthusiastic. This made him smile brightly before remembering something.

"AL! You're still only wearing your underwear!"

"HOLY SHIT!" he shouted before running back upstairs and slipping on some random pants and a nice polo shirt. "Alright! I'm ready! Thanks bro for saving me from embarrassment."

"No problem. Let's head out then." The two made their way down stairs and exited the house, Mathew slipping the key into his pocket. "She lives close by right?" he asked, getting a nod from Alfred.

"Yeah, follow me."

It didn't take long before they were knocking on Chiara's door. In fact, she only lived three blocks from them much to Mathew's surprise. How come he never knew this?

They waited for someone to open up. They didn't wait long either. Feliciano opened the door with that signature bubbly look on his face. "Ah! Alfred! Hey! What's shakin?"

"Not much, just my body," he responded, with an odd look. Yep, he was trembling. "I'm actually here to see Chiara."

"Ve~ Of course!" Feliciano looked at the stairs leading to the second floor and yelled, "Sorella~! Someone's here to see you~!"

"What? What do those bastards want?" you could hear her frown all the way from where they stood. After a full two minutes, the Italian girl walked downstairs. Half way down the steps she noticed the three figures and stopped.

"What do you want, burger bastard?"

Alfred gulped. "… I-I … I …"

"Spit it out!" she snapped.

"I'm … Please forgive me," he murmured. "I'm sorry for what I said. I-I wasn't thinking and I said some hurtful things to you. I'm really sorry!"

Feliciano, who was still oblivious to the fight, cocked his head to the side while Chiara glared down at him.

"I don't forgive you," she finally said.

Mathew and Alfred's eyes widened at the same time.

"You think some petty apology is going to make me forgive you? You worthless idiota! Why don't you grow up! Stop being foolish. Life isn't that easy!"

Mathew frowned at her. No, glared at her. That was just cruel! And after how much Alfred endured caring and thinking about her while feeling distraught and stupid in his bedroom all day. He wanted to say something but … was it his place? Would she even notice him anyway?

He couldn't imagine his brother's face right now. He didn't want to.

A sigh was heard. "Well, at least you listened to what I had to say," spoke Alfred, his voice sounded dead. Mathew looked at him in surprise. "But don't worry Chiara! I'll get you to forgive me somehow! Heroes fix problems! So I'll fix this one!" he sounded WAY too enthusiastic at the moment. It was sort of scaring Mathew.

However, his response only angered Chiara even more. "Shut up! Get out of my house! Get out NOW!" she demanded. "You reek of idiocy, you stupid bastard!"  
Alfred immediately grabbed hold of his brother's shoulders and hurried out with him. "Okay, okay, we're leaving~!"

"AND STAY OUT!" They heard her shout before shutting the door.

Mathew felt his brother begin to run and take hold of his hand instead, dragging him along. By the time they were just a block away from home, Alfred finally stopped. Mathew stared at him as he looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. Most families would've been eating dinner by now.

"Alfred …" started Mathew but stopped when he saw his brother's face. Alfred was crying. Yeah. Alfred F. Jones, the jock, the humorous idiot, the HERO, was _crying_. Huge tears were rolling down his cheeks. After a few seconds, he began to wipe them away.

Mathew almost felt like crying himself. "Al … you shouldn't cry."

"I-I can't help it Mattie. I can't …" he choked out before falling to his knees and crying again. "I'm so stupid! Why did I go and say such mean things to her! I'm no hero! I'm an ass hole who just lost his best friend!"

Mathew looked away. He couldn't help his brother now. There was nothing he could do. So instead of soothing him, he muttered, "You have a football game tomorrow night, you should get some sleep, eh?"

Alfred didn't nod and Mathew was okay with that. He had to give him some space so he walked on home without him. Mathew opened a new book and sat down on the couch to read. It seemed so wrong to be relaxing now, while his brother was still out there feeling pain, but what else could he do? Besides, Alfred always left him when he was sad. He never cared about him. He never thought about it when he cried! He didn't care-

Mathew stopped before he could think any further.

Ten minutes later, Alfred walked in with his own spare keys and headed straight for bed feeling terrible.

* * *

"Alright," began Chiara as she handed the TV remote to her brother. "I'm going to bed."

Feli nodded. "Ve, okay."

She yawned. "See you in the mornin-"

"Hey Sorella?"

"Huh?"

Feliciano stared down at the remote he was given and murmured, "D-Did you see it?"

"See what?"

"See … See Alfred."

"Of course I saw the bastard," she spat. "He came over remember?"

"No, I meant … Did you see his face?" Chiara frowned at her brother as he continued. "He was crying. He was crying because you wouldn't forgive him, ve."

"So?"

"He's your friend, right? Friends should never fight. I know if Ludwig and I got into a fight or Kiku and I got into a fight, I'd be heart broken. I would never want that to happen. I care about them, ve~."

"Your point?"

"You should apologize to Alfred."

"No."

Feliciano's head shot up and a sad look crossed his face. "But, sorella! You're friends! Friends should forgive each other-"

"Shut up idiota! This is between that bastard and me alright?!"

Feli whimpered. "B-But … it's not fair to Alfred. He admitted he was wrong in whatever you were arguing about. He learned from his mistakes. I never learn and even so Ludwig forgives me for everything, ve."

"Well, I'm not like that Potato Bastard!"

Feliciano sighed. "Sorella …" he pleaded but she began to walk up the stairs. "V-Ve! Sorella, Alfred has a football game at seven tomorrow, remember?! You should go and apologize then, ve~!"

By the time he had finished the sentence, however, he could no longer see her. Feliciano let out another sigh before realizing there was a pasta commercial on and forgot all the troubles in the world.

* * *

"Mathew!" a familiar voice called.

From in the bleachers of the stadium, Mathew looked around for the owner of the call.

"Mathew!"

"Mathieu!"

Turning to the side, he spotted Arthur and Francis as they made their way towards where he sat. Mathew let out a shocked yelp. "T-they remember me!"

"Hello, chap," said Arthur once they were situated next to him.

"Hello, what brings you here Arthur?"

"You know I never miss Alfred's games, even _if_ I hate football."

"I only came here to piss Arthur off … and to cheer on Alfred," Francis claimed.

The Brit rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I was running a little late. What did we miss?'

Mathew and the two others looked up over the roaring crowd to see the football players, situated in their starting positions again. Alfred stood in a crouched position until the play started. Then he ran to one side of the field, his hands just asking for the ball.

The quarter back saw he was open and threw it. The ball came soaring towards Alfred, only to slip through his fingers and land on the ground where the other team tackled for it.

"As you can see, Al is doing terrible," Mathew muttered.

"My word, what's that chap thinking?!"

"I don't think he is," said Francis. "I thought Alfred was good at catching balls thrown at him."

"He is!" exclaimed Mathew. "… Or at least he was."

Francis cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "Did something happen?" he asked, noticing Mathews uneasy look.

Mathew glanced at the French man and lowered his head. "Alfred is having some problems …"

"Problems?" asked Arthur curious to know what could be upsetting him.

"I don't think I should …" Mathew staggered off and watched as his brother messed up once more in the game. Out of the far corner of his eye he could see three boys laughing at Alfred's mistakes. "Why won't the coach take him out of the game?!" Mathew complained. "He doesn't need this right now!"

"Mathew …" began Arthur. "What's wrong with Alfred?"

"…"

"Please."

Mathew sighed. "He and Chiara got into a fight a few days ago. He hasn't been the same ever since."

"Oh, girl problems huh?" Francis joked.

"It's really not funny," Mathew murmured. "My brother cried! He NEVER cries!"

This made the two men cock their eyebrows in surprise. "He did what?!"

Mathew face-palmed. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Hey, Jones! Get your head out of your ass and get working! We're going to lose the game, ass hole!"

Mathew's head jerked to the sound of the noise and glared down at a boy around his age, shouting at the bottom of the bleachers. "HEY! Shut up! That's my brother!"

Surprisingly the guy heard him and turned around to look at him. "Well, you brother is a douche! And considering you look just like him that must mean you're also a douche."

"_You're_ a douche, ass-hat!" Arthur shouted back at him with a glare, surprising Mathew.

* * *

Alfred growled. Why did things have to affect him like this?! Why couldn't he get his fight with Chiara out of his head?!

"Get your head in the game, Jones!" ordered the coach. He was getting even more impatient by the second.

Al sweat dropped. Today wasn't his day. The play was starting over, and he didn't feel good at all. But … he had to make his team proud. He was the he-

No. He wasn't the hero. He was an idiot.

Alfred ran once again, doing the best he could as a receiver. The quarter back threw the ball to another boy. Number 13. Alfred kept running. Number 13 was getting ganged up on. He saw Alfred. He threw the ball.

"God damnit!" Alfred cursed as he ran to catch it. The ball came crashing down into his face, however, making him stumble onto the ground. He then felt as he was repeatedly being tackled. His vision was hazy but soon he could feel the weight being lifted off him and a teammate of his, grabbing him and pulling him up.

Jackson was his name. "Hey, Al," he said, "It's alright. Today's just not your day bro. Don't worry about what coach says. Don't let him get you down. Everyone has a bad day." He patted Alfred's back. "You're okay. It's cool. We can still win this."

Was he just trying to convince _himself_?

Whatever he was doing, Alfred was grateful for the help. "Thanks," he muttered, rubbing his eyes a little. They all huddled in, their coach looking pissed.

"ALFRED! Get your head in the game! This is no time to be slacking! We can't afford to let them beat us this year and we need your strength and speed you gave us that last game! YOU UNDERSTAND?!" he growled.

Alfred nodded. "Yessir."

"I'm about ready to put you out of the game!"

This caused Alfred to shake his head. "Please sir, let me try again! Please!"

His coach studied him before finally complying. "Fine, then. You better prove that you're worthy of being on my team Jones!"

Alfred said nothing to that. He continued to listen to the rest of what the coach had to say before getting back out into the field.

Mathew watched his brother, a worrisome expression on his face. "Come on, Al."

That's when something caught his eye. It was all too familiar. The brown hair, the hair curl … It HAD to be!

Mathew stood up and stared as a girl, his age, came walking onto the bleachers and stood near the fence. It definitely was her.

"C-CHIARA?!" Mathew called.

The girl spun around, actually noticed Mathew, blushed and looked out into the field. This caused Mathew to smile. Chiara had come to support Alfred! He was sure of it. "It is Chiara!" he exclaimed happily. Francis and Arthur exchanged looks before staring at the girl again. "Chiara?"

Alfred walked onto the field slowly, like some of his teammates. Who was he kidding? He couldn't keep his mind off of the fight. There was no way he could prove to his coach how good he really was. Why did they have to have a game NOW of all times? Alfred groaned.

"ALFRED!" he heard a loud shout coming from the bleachers in front of him. His eyes narrowed in on the owner of the voice only to be in for a surprise. "GO ALFRED! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME! YOU CAN DO IT!"

His eyes widened. He found himself not even able to choke out any words as Jackson walked up to ask him what was wrong. There, standing in the bleachers, rooting him on, was Chiara. Chiara was here.

She smiled brightly at Alfred, making him feel shaky in the legs. She … She was here, cheering him on. S-She actually cared.

Alfred just stared. He couldn't find it in him to do anything else. Jackson cocked an eyebrow, looking from Alfred to the girl in the bleachers. "Ah, so that's why you were out of it. Lady trouble?"

Finally able to speak, Alfred murmured, "She's my friend." He grinned.

Jackson just patted him on the back and steered him towards the center of the field. "Whatever you say."

"GOOD LUCK ALFRED!" Chiara exclaimed brightly. Mathew, Francis, and Arthur were a little dumb struck by how out of character she was being.

Alfred got into position. He was going to win this game. He had to win it. For Chiara. He had to see her. He had to say sorry.

With those thoughts in mind, Alfred felt a fire burning from within him. What was it? Hope?

Soon the whistle blew and the play started.

"Hut hut!"

* * *

The game was ending smoothly, from Mathew's point of view. Not only was he happy that his brother had begun to do well, but he was also happy that Chiara put that 'douche' guy in his place. After cheering Alfred on so many times, the guy approached her and told her she had better shut up. That was when she kicked him and he fell unconscious on the ground. Mathew laughed at his misery.

As the game went on, Alfred continued to do his best. Even his fellow teammates could see his improvement and began cheering him on and complimenting him.

And soon the game was over. Chiara had watched the rest of it and never once left her spot. Not even during half time.

The team huddled around the coach and had a meeting before cheering and running off into the locker room. They had won the game by four points. Yes. They were happy. But nobody was as happy as Alfred. It didn't go unnoticed either. Alfred quickly removed his football gear and clothes, took a shower, slipped on his normal outfit, and raced out of there.

"What's he in a rush for?" asked Logan. The question was answered with a chuckle from Jackson.

"Ha! He's got someone he needs to meet."

"He looked extremely happy," commented Wilder. "Do you know who it is?"

Jackson shook his head. "It's a secret."

"Oh come on!"

"Tell us Jackie!"

"Yeah."

"S.E.C.R.E.T," Jackson muttered before going off into the showers.

"Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

Alfred raced out of the locker room and headed for the bleachers. He frowned when he realized no one he knew was there. _Huh?_ He looked around near the now closed concession stands but saw nobody familiar. _Did I imagine her? _Alfred wondered. He was hoping that wasn't the case. He continued on with his search but he couldn't even find Mathew. After ten minutes, Alfred stopped back at the entrance to the locker rooms and frowned.

"Damnit! Where are they?!" he whined.

"Good job, burger bastard. You actually won the game for your team."

Alfred froze at the voice.

"Actually, I thought you were better than that. Last time I went to your game you were way cooler and faster. I can't believe you let the ball slip so many times …"

Alfred turned around. His eyes locked on the figure in front of him. "C-Chiara?"

The girl before him smirked. "Who else?"

Alfred gaped. "Y-You came …"

She rolled her eyes and gave him an annoyed look. "Of course I did. I mean, it's the least I could've done since you came over to my house yesterday and actually cried in public."

"I didn't CRY!" Alfred denied.

"… Sure …"

"I didn't!"

"Whatever you say. I mean, gosh, you could've fooled m-"

She was interrupted by Alfred who immediately grabbed her and held her in a big hug. "Thanks Chi … Thanks …"

She blushed and managed to stutter, "F-For what?"

"For everything. For coming to my game … For being my friend. Thank you so much."

She hesitated but finally returned the embrace. "Idiota," she muttered. "You shouldn't be thanking me. I should be s-saying sorry. I made you sad. You were so upset that I messed up your game for you."

"But everything turned out alright in the end," he assured her.

She didn't respond, just held on tighter. They stood there in that position for what seemed like forever before they were interrupted by a booming voice exclaiming, "Friends my ass! You're more than that!"

They let go, only to see Jackson and his other teammates approach them.

"Who's the girl?"

"Isn't that Chiara Vargas?"

"Whoo! You got yourself a hottie, Jones!"

Alfred's cheeks heated up. "Dudes, I swear we're just friends. Stop trying to make this complicated!"

Jackson scoffed. "Do you know how long we've been watching you two hug your life's out?"

"We saw it all too," said another familiar voice. Suddenly, Arthur, Francis, and Mathew appeared, smiling at them like Alfred's teammates.

"You saw that too, Iggy! I'll never be left alone about this."

"Sorry about that, Al," Mathew apologized.

"Amour should be shared with the world~!" Francis exclaimed.

Jackson snickered.

Chiara frowned at Alfred. "CHIGI! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"You have too many friends!"

"What does that have to do with it?!"

"IDIOTA!"

"OW!"

"Alfred, are you getting beaten up by your girlfriend?"

"SHUT UP!"


	7. Chapter 7: 1923

**Chapter 7: 1923**

The year was 1923, when the world was all black and white. The sky wasn't blue, the sun wasn't yellow, and anime wasn't created yet.

Alfred Jones was seated at a rectangular desk. He wore black sunglasses to hide his eye color, which should've been gray because like I said earlier there was only black and white. He had his feet kicked up on top of his desk.

A man came rushing in frantically. Arthur Kirkland was his name. He supposedly had blonde hair, but you couldn't tell because it was white. He wore a black suit that matched Alfred's and his eyebrows were bushy.

"THEY ARE NOT BUSHY!"

As I was saying, the man looked flustered. "Jones, our joint up in Boston just got junked."

"Hmm … interesting …" murmured Alfred. "Who was it?"

"No one survived so I can't I can't speak."

Alfred frowned. "I'm the hero and I couldn't even save my men."

"Um … you weren't even there so I how could you have-"

"I'm a disgrace!"

"… Boss …"

Alfred however wasn't listening. He clenched his fist in anger. "I deserve ta die!"

The man frowned. "Then die already!" And with that, he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger for no reason.

However, Alfred dodged, took out his own pistol and shot him in the heart. The man fell limp and supposedly died. Alfred stood over the dead body and began to cry. "I-I couldn't even protect you either!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED ME!"

Alfred wasn't really paying attention though and sat back down, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. An hour later, the idiotic Mafia boss was playing with his action figures he got at an antique store for a dollar.

* * *

"NIEN! Don't shoot- Ahh!"

"NO! Bruder! How could you have died?!"

"I'm sorry. I tried but she's too strong," the voice choked. "B-before I go, there's something I need to say to you."

"W-What?"

"L-Ludwig, I a-am your father …"

"… I already knew that."

"WHAT?!"

"You idiots! Stop messing around! She's right th-"

"I am a vampire! Vampires are very fast and they Sparkl-Uh."

"Non! Don't kill me! I am too pretty!"

All this commotion came from behind the door. Alfred's head shot up in alarm however, he didn't go in to save any of his subordinates like he kept saying he would. No, he just sat there. Pft! Some Hero …

"HEY!"

All of a sudden the door was smashed open with a swift kick, causing Alfred to jump in surprise.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Who do you think?" The smoke cleared … wait, there was smoke?! And revealed a lady wearing a slim black outfit. She had green eyes that were gray in this case and brown hair which was black now. The newcomer hoisted her gun high, ready to fire at any moment.

Alfred gasped. "Y-You're … Tiger."

"And you're Jones."

"Well, I think that was obvious-"

"Shut up!" she shouted, kicking Arthur's dead body out of the way so she could walk closer. "OW!" the dead guy yelped.

Placing her hands on her hips, Tiger asked, "You've probably heard about what went down in Boston, right?"

"Not really. I killed the guy who told me so I didn't get the whole explanation." In his mind he thought, _Kirkland, you died a noble death!_

"YOU KILLED ME FOR GODSAKES!"

"So what really happened?" Alfred questioned, giving her a stern look.

Looking down at her nails, she spoke, "If you want to know." Glancing back up at him she said, "The rooster went down to the barn. Chicken soup was made."

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. He knew how to play this game. "Jack and Jill went up the hill."

"Jingle Bells."

"Batman smells."

"Robin laid an egg."

"The batmobile lost a wheel."

"The joker got away."

The two mob bosses began grinning cheekily at each other while some people were very confused.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! AND BATMAN DIDN'T EVEN EXIST IN 1923!"

Alfred snickered. "Tiger … You are a great opponent."

She nodded. "So are you Jones." The two put their guns down and shook hands. "I'm happy we could have this talk. Maybe we can spar again another day."

"HUH?! YOU WEREN'T SPARRING!"

"Hey, Al? I brought you some pancakes but I have to ask, why is everyone playing dead in the hall-" Matthew stopped and took in the whole scene before him. "Um … what are you all doing?" The boy had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore light blue jeans and a shirt.

Alfred gasped at the appearance of his brother. "HE'S GOT COLOR! EVERYONE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

All of a sudden, everyone, even the dead people, got up and ran.

"Omg, he's colorful! Run!"

"The lights!"

"Eek!"

"This is all a bad dream! I'm going to wake up soon!"

"MY EYES!"

Mathew looked around franticly as people ran and the color on his clothes, hair, and face started glowing. "A-Al? I came to give you pancakes since you didn't eat breakf-"

Then the world blew up.

THE END.


	8. Chapter 8: Just Random

**Oh man! Thank you SO much for those reviews! You don't know how happy I was. Again, thanks: Starfire 67**

**Hammsters**

**AgentImagination18**

**Cress Mitsuzaru**

**Alright, onto the chapter ~.**

* * *

_DING, DONG!_

Chiara sighed. "I'll get it!" The Italian girl turned off the TV and headed for the front door. When she opened it, however …

"What are you doing here …" she growled as she glared up at the figure before her. "… Potato Bastard?"

Ludwig Beilshcmidt rolled his eyes. "It's nice to see you too, Chiara."

"You didn't answer my question. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Ve~ Ludwig has come over to study with me~!" announced Feliciano as he waltzed into the room. "Ciao, Luddy~!"

"Hallo," he grunted.

Chiara frowned. "I can't believe you invited him _here_!" But then she smirked. "No, never mind. Great choice Feli. Now I can watch over you and make sure this bastard doesn't try anything!"

"I'm not a criminal," Ludwig stated with a sigh. "… Can I come in now?"

"NO!" "Of course~!"

Chiara looked over at her brother before letting him through. "Don't you _dare_ try anything!"

"Ja, ja."

As the German teen stepped in, Feliciano asked, "Hey, sorella~? Why do you hate Ludwig?"

Chiara didn't answer right away. "Well … He …" she leaned in and began whispering in Feliciano's ear. When she was done, her brother shrieked, "VE! Seriously?!"

"W-What did she just tell you?!" Ludwig asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"Did you really do that to my sorella?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"B-But Ludwig! I thought we were friends!"

"I do not understand the situation!" He looked over at Chiara who was grinning evilly. "Take that you damn potato eater!"

Ludwig frowned and turned his attention back to Feliciano. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and spoke calmly. "Feliciano, what Chiara said is NOT true. I would never do such a thing."

"A-Are you sure? You mean it?" Feliciano questioned.

"Yes."

Two seconds passed before suddenly, the Italian boy leaped into his friend's arms and exclaimed, "YAY! Thank you Ludwig!"

"Ah! L-Let go of me you idiot!"

"Ve~!"

Chiara furrowed her eyebrows and suddenly grew eight octopus legs and five inches taller. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed causing the two boys to halt in their actions. They stared in shock at Chiara's weird Little Mermaid Like transformation. Then she started to wreak havoc all over the town.

"FELICIANO! NOW, SING!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY VOICE!"

* * *

It was the 4th of July meaning, it was Alfred F. Jones' birthday!

He threw an awesome party, inviting everyone he could think of. His house was packed that night and fireworks went off in the sky. There, however, was one thing missing…

"Hey! Mattie! Have you seen the Jerky Limey?" Alfred asked his little brother who was sipping quietly on his soda.

The boy frowned. "Alfred, don't call him that and yeah, I've seen him. He's in the backyard at the dock," he said, before leaving.

Alfred seemed puzzled. "We had a dock in our backyard?" Shrugging, the American went out to search for him. Mathew was right. Arthur stood alone on the dock, staring out into the distance AKA staring at the lake which Alfred had no idea where it came from.

"Hey! Artie! What's up?!" he waved cheerfully.

The Brit jumped in surprise and turned to face him. "Oh, it's just you."

Alfred noticed that the man had been crying. "Whoa, dude … Why are you tearing up?"

"It's because," muttered Arthur. "I hate your birthday!"

"Wha?! Why?"

"You know damn well why!" Arthur shouted. "You left me! You became an independent nation! You left me behind to suffer!"

Alfred's eyes widened in shock. He was about to give an excuse when suddenly he stopped himself and said, "Iggy, dude, we're not countries in this story, remember?"

Arthur wiped his eyes and gaped. "… Ah … Y-You're right … I seem to have forgotten …"

"So … you'll come in and enjoy my party, now?"

"Well, I don't see why not," he exclaimed with a grin. "It's not like I lost the Revolutionary War in this fanfic or anything! Let's go, chap!"

Before they could walk back in however, a random baseball came flying and slammed into Arthur's head. The man went into a comma and fell into the water.

~~~~~~~APH~~~~~~

Arthur Kirkland

GREAT FRIEND

1987- 2013

Alfred sobbed and fell to his knees dramatically before the grave. The rain was pouring like at every cliché funeral that you can read about in stories and movies. "WHY, IGGY?! WHY'D YOU HAVE YO DIE?!"


	9. Chapter 9: About Sleep Overs

**Hey everyone! I'm back with this lame chapter. There's a reason for it though. You'll find out later. **

**Anyway, 'd also like to thank Stardust98 for their review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: About Sleep Overs**

"This is it Chiara."

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright then. Only one more time."

"Gotcha." She sighed.

Her Grandpa Romulus smiled. "Great~! I never liked how you two spent nights together anyway," he pointed out. Chiara just rolled her eyes and made her way towards the front door. "Wait, where are you going?"

Chiara scowled. "I'm going to Alfred's house."

"Just a visit?"

She rolled her eyes. "God damnit old man. I'm not a child. Al is not going to do anything to me! We've known each other since the Nursery!"

"Va bene," he finally said. "I trust you. Now hurry along now. Feli is going to make us pasta for dinner~!" As soon as he said that she knew she had lost him. Whenever her grandpa would bring up Feli he would forget about her almost instantly. Normally it would annoy the heck out of her but this time it was just _convenient_. She snuck out while the old man was still prancing around talking to himself about what a prodigy Feli was.

As soon as she closed the front door, she made her way over to Alfred's. Chiara hoped he was home. She had to tell him what her Grandpa told her. Not only that but she wanted to get out of that house. Grandpa Romulus was always gone. When he _did_ come home, which was usually never, he either had a new girlfriend, he was tired from work, or he was dropped off there because he was too drunk to go anywhere else.

Of course, he liked Feliciano way more than he liked her. When she was younger she thought it was her temper. Or maybe it was because Feli was better at drawing than she was. But now, she couldn't care less. She concluded that he liked Feli more because her whole being was just one huge flaw. And Chiara was ready to live with that fact … well, she thought she was.

By the time she reached Alfred's house, the boy was already sitting on his front porch doing nothing. That was pretty odd considering that he was … well … Alfred.

"Ciao, what's up Burger Bastard?" she greeted. The one thing she noticed was that he never really took any offense to the names she'd call him. Sort of like the Tomato Bastard.

"Oh, hey Chiara," he waved. "What brings you here?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?" Alfred asked looking a little interested.

Chiara took a seat next to her friend and began to explain. "My grandpa is back home now …"

"That guy who doesn't like me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He found out that we still have sleep overs and he wants them to stop."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you're a boy and I'm a girl."

"So?"

She gave him a 'really?' look, before explaining her grandpa's fears. "He doesn't want me sleeping over at a boy's house because he thinks you'll attack me or we'll do something that kids our age shouldn't be doing."

Alfred just stared at her blankly before sighing and muttering, "That guy's a pervert. I'd never do anything like that."

"That's what I told him. But he doesn't like you already so I couldn't really change his mind," she told him. "However, I did get him to agree on one more sleep over. That's it."

He pouted, his face a little red. "But that's not fair …"

"Hey, it's not like we don't live close to close by. We see each other on a daily basis. What's the problem?"

"But at sleep overs you get to stay up late with your friends, not having to worry about when their parents might pick them up," he explained. "At Sleep overs you and your friend get to stay up all night doing anything you want to and get to eat dinner together _and_ dessert!"

Alfred began to rub the back of his neck as he continued. "At sleep overs one of your friends can fall asleep and you can write stuff on their face. Not only that but it feels nice to wake up next to someone you really like and watch them wear an expression they don't usually wear."

Chiara frowned. "Wait, do you write stuff on my face and watch me sleep?"

Alfred's eyes widened for a second before he replied. "Um … sometimes …"

"Bastard!" she whacked him over the head.

"OW!"

Chiara smiled. "Hey, Alfred, don't feel too down about it. We can have one more, so it's not like the fun is over, yet."

Alfred blinked in surprise. "You just smiled … and used my real name …" he wrapped an arm around her waist and fist pumped, "Oh, JOYOUS DAY!"

"CHIGI! Let go you bastard!"

He ignored her. "HA HA! I have no regrets!"

"What are you even talking about?!"

Alfred gave her a cheesy smile. "The next and final sleep over will be next Friday, how about that? We could do anything you want to, okay? I'll let _you_ be the hero for once!"

Chiara nodded. "Sure, it's about time something goes my way. Alright, I'll remember. Next Friday I'll come by at around six."

"Alright," he said as he unwrapped his arm from her waist. "Oh, and if you have any kickass movies, bring them!"

"Yeah, yeah …" she muttered before standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alfred nodded. "Okie dokie! See you then!"

Reluctantly, Chiara began walking away in the direction towards her house. In truth, she was pretty pissed. Sleep overs at Alfred's were always enjoyable. Those nights she didn't have to worry about eating a lot and what she looked like or what time it was. She always felt free … Chiara would never admit that though. Why was it that her Grandpa always had to ruin everything for her?

Sighing gently, she placed a hand on her hip before mumbling an, "Oh well."


	10. Chapter 10: Switching Genders and Stuff

**Chapter 10: Switching Genders and Stuff**

Arthur frowned. The person at his door was not someone he expected to see anywhere near his house. "A-Antonio? My word, what the bloody hell is your Spanish arse doing here?"

"Oh, callar!" demanded Spaniard. "I'm in need of your assistance."

"MY assistance?!"

"Yes." Antonio sighed. "You do know how to cast spells and make potions, si?"

"Well, yes but-" Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with my magic?"

Antonio seemed a little hesitant to answer. "I … uh …"

"Just spit it out!"

"I will! Just give me a second!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and waited for him to answer. Leaning against the door, after ten seconds Arthur asked, "Are you done thinking about it?"

Antonio frowned but nodded anyway. "Do you have any … uh … Los siento, this was way easier to say in my head. Do you any … l-love potions … or something?"

Arthur cocked an eyebrow. "Love potions? What's the occasion?"

"… I want Chiara to fall in love with me …"

"Was that all? You know you could've just come out and said it, wanker," Arthur muttered, leading him inside the house.

"It's embarrassing!" Antonio responded, blushing madly.

"Oh please, the whole town knows you're obsessed with her. Even her weird grandpa knows."

"Yikes … So, you'll help me?"

"What does it look like you idiot? Let's go to my lair," said Arthur as they made their way down the basement steps.

Antonio's eyes widened. "Lair?" Once they reached the end of the steps, Arthur opened a door and made his way over to a big round pot in the corner. "You know, Antonio, I was working on something earlier before you came in. Please excuse the writing on the floor."

"Okay?"

While Arthur looked through some vials for the potion, Antonio glanced around the room. There were so many books and antiques. Not only that, but the markings covering the walls and floors looked so … creepy, yet somewhat unique. "Alright, _Anthony_," began Arthur with a vial in his hands. "Here's the love potion. You're lucky I had some in advance."

"And why would you? Were you trying to make Alfred in love with you or something?" Antonio teased.

Arthur glared. "Shut up you bloody wanker! I'll have you know that I study all kinds of magic. I make complete as well as incomplete samples of different kinds of potions every other week! I actually made this in Middle School," he explained, handing it to Antonio. Pink and red colors swirled around in the liquid making it look like half of a rainbow.

"It looks so bonito," Antonio murmured, staring at it in a trance.

"Yes, well, Magic is truly a beautiful thing." Arthur cleared his throat. "Now Antonio, when you give this to her, I advise that you put it in her drink or something cliché like that. Don't forget that you both have to drink it, alright?"

Antonio opened the lid and smelled it. "It smells like chocolate~!"

"Yes, it does. Now let me continue!" Arthur frowned. "Keep in mind that the more she drinks, the more she'll be in love with you and vice versa. However, I don't want you to give her too much. Also, you have to actually be looking at her for the potion to take affe-" Arthur halted his yammering and stared wide eyed at Antonio. The Spaniard had already begun to drink it … "ANTONIO! YOU BLOODY WANKER SPIT THAT OUT NOW!" Arthur leaped at him and began hitting him on the head.

"Why Arturo?!"

"You git! If you had been listening! You would know that if you look at me now you'll-" Arthur stopped when he noticed Antonio's two olive eyes were gazing at him. "Oh, god no! This cannot be happening!"

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Antonio asked. Something about his voice seemed to soften however. Arthur stepped back in shock. "Y-You … Stay away from me!" the Brit demanded. Antonio did not comply. Instead he walked forward as if he were in a daze. "Oh, dear god! Antonio, stay away! I-I'm warning you!"  
The Spaniard just grinned, his cheeks now a bright red. "But Arthur," he began as he got closer and closer. Soon the Brit was backed up against the wall. Sweat dripped down his face as he looked for a way out. "… I LOVE YOU!"

"OH BLOODY HELL!"

Antonio leaped forward and grabbed hold of Arthur. "I love you more than anything in the world~!" he announced, giving him a big hug. The Brit felt himself shudder. "P-Please! Get off of me!"

"But I don't want to~!"

"Get off!"

"Nope~!"

Arthur struggled against Antonio, trying to squeeze out of the hug. Seeing how it was futile, the Brit pinched him and ran for the basement door. He didn't get far, though. When he grabbed hold of the railing, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waste from behind.

"Where are you going, Arturo~?!" Antonio asked, with a lustful smile. Arthur tried again to wiggle out of his grasp but froze when he felt something hard and wet slide up his neck. Arthur's eyes widened. "… D-Did you just LICK ME?!"

"Sure did~!"

"Wha?!" Arthur shouted as he was dragged deeper into the basement, Antonio closing the door to the only escape route. "Let's stay down here forever~. Just you and me~."

"NOOOO!"

* * *

"Super Pizza Girl! Super Pizza Girl!"

Chiara looked up from her book and spotted Alfred outside her window, whispering loudly like an idiot.

"You know, Feliciano can hear you right?" she asked.

"Ve! Hey Alfred~!" said her brother, who was sitting across from her.

"Oh hey, Feliciano!' Alfred whispered back. "Wait! I mean, I don't know who Alfred is! I'm Awesome Man!"

"Really? Cool! I'm Pasta Man, ve~!"

"Awesome! You wanna be allies?"

"Sure~!"

Chiara rolled her eyes. "Why are you hiding in the bushes outside my house burger bastard?"

"Oh yeah! We need to go! Darth Tea Man is at it again!"

"Darth Tea Man?" Feliciano asked with a little question mark floating above his head.

"Yeah! His ordinary name is Arthur Kirkland!"

"Oh~! Arthur~!"

Chiara put down her book. "So, what's that mean to me?"

"We need to stop him!" Alfred explained.

"Do you _want_ to kill another one of his imaginary friends?"

"NO! Of course not! Heroes don't kill! They save! So let's save the day, Tomato girl!"

"No." But she really didn't have a say in it. Alfred jumped through the window, picked her up, and raced out through the window again.

"Bye, sorella~!" shouted Feliciano as he waved at them.

"Feli! Damnit! Help me!"

Alfred snickered. "He can't help you now! Mwa hahahahaha!"

Chiara gave him a deadpanned expression. "I'm starting to think you're the villain."

* * *

Arthur plopped down on his couch in the basement and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. The bloody wanker is too strong for his own good."

From a closet on the opposite side of the room a voice yelled, "Arturo~! Why'd you lock me in here Arturo?!" Arthur jumped in surprise when he heard more pounding on the closet door. "Let me out~! Then we can be together~!"

"No way in hell!" Arthur screamed back.

"Why not? You liked the kiss, si~?!"

The Brit shuddered at the memory of when the Spaniard pinned him down and kissed him … TWICE! Arthur looked like he wanted to puke. He did not want his rival to love him ... _Right_?

"No matter," spoke Arthur, shakily standing up. "I had something else I was doing before this whole interruption. Stupid Antonio." He made his way over to the huge marking on the floor. It was a large circle with weird figures drawn inside. "I can finally test out this spell." He sighed. "Things would be so much easier if I didn't have to test this stuff on my own."

Grabbing his wand, he began to chant, ignoring the declarations of love in the background. As he was finishing up the words, however, a loud _bang_ interrupted him and he spun around only to see something he really _didn't_ want to see.

"DARTH TEA MAN! IT IS I, AWESOME MAN, HERE TO SAVE THE DAY AND DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Alfred exclaimed. "Echo! Echo! Echo!"

Chiara was behind him, not looking pleased at all.

Arthur glared. "WHY DOES THIS SCENE LOOK ALL TOO FAMILIAR?!"

The circle beneath the Brit then began to shine (bright like a doitsu). Alfred gasped at the sight. "Oh no! Tomato girl! I-It's a Transmutation circle!"

Chiara cocked a nervous eyebrow. "A what?"

"This isn't a transmutation circle you dumbass!" Arthur shouted but he was ignored.

"He's going to try to bring someone back to life like Ed and Al did!" Alfred explained. "I HAVE TO STOP HIM!" The American started to sprint towards the Brit, his hand outstretched, hoping to get there in time. Chiara was right behind him, trying to get him to pull back while shouting, "That's just from a stupid anime you idiota!"

Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. Alfred lunged forward, aiming to knock the Brit over. Chiara still clutching Alfred's bomber jacket, slipped and almost fell straight into him. All this happened as the bright light engulfed them.

Once the light vanished, the three people found themselves on the floor, feeling dizzy.

"W-What just happened?" Alfred wondered, rubbing his head. Suddenly he remembered and shouted, "Arthur! Who were you trying to bring back to life?! What was the toll?!" However, there was no response. In fact, there was no Arthur. Sitting just a few feet away from him, was a girl around Chiara's height with blonde hair and glasses like his.

Her eyes glanced left and right and suddenly landed on Alfred. "Al-Alfred? Is that you?" she asked, causing Alfred to scoot back only to have him bump into someone else.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing burger bastard!" a male voice shouted. It belonged to a man who had a very huge resemblance to Feliciano except with darker hair and with the hair curl facing in the opposite direction. The Italian boy stared at Alfred and the girl in surprise.

"Who are you people?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know!" shouted Alfred.

The girl next to him just shook her head. "Oh, god no! What was the real purpose of that spell again?! Bloody Hell!"

"What? What's the matter with you?" asked the Italian.

"I think … that spell … might have switched our genders …"

"WHAT?!" Alfred and the Italian screamed in shock. Looking at Alfred, the Italian asked, "What's your name?"

"Alfred."

"Alfred … you're a girl …"

Alfred's eyes widened as he looked down and examined his body. "I-I have soft hands … curly hair … big boobs …OMG! I'm a GIRL!"

"I just said that, idiota."

"And that means, you're Chiara as a boy!"

"Duh."

"And I'm Arthur," the blonde girl told them.

Alfred felt around his face, surprised that he had no glasses while Chiara asked, "How did this happen?"

"I … was checking out a new spell. I really didn't know what it was at the time but I know now," said Arthur. "It changes your gender. My god, this is terrible."

"You think?!" shouted Chiara.

"I am sorry this happened to you." She then glared at Alfred. "However this wouldn't have happened to you two if it wasn't for him- I mean her."

Chiara nodded and glared as well. Alfred finally noticed. "What?"

"How do we change back?"

"I don't know … I-"

"ARTURO~! Are you okay? What happened~!"

Alfred and Chiara exchanged looks before Arthur yelled. "Mind your own business!"

"Who is that?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Who do you think? It's that Spanish wanker."

"Uh … Why is he locked in your closet?" asked Alfred.

Arthur huffed. "The git wanted a love potion that would make Chiara fall in love with him. He didn't even listen to what I was saying and drank it right in front of me."

"What's wrong with drinking something in front of you?"

"Idiot! He looked at me after he drank it! The spell works alright but he's not attracted to the right person! He's attracted to yours truly. Damnit, it was you he wanted not me." Arthur explained, pointing at Chiara.

"Ooh~! Someone's a little jealous~" Alfred teased.

"Shut up! In any case, I locked him in the closet so that he wouldn't kiss me again," Arthur muttered. "I wish he'd just obsessed with you, Chiara, instead."

Alfred frowned and grabbed hold of Chiara. "Nu-uh! She's- I mean, he's mine!"

"I'm nobodies, idiota! Get off me." Chiara blushed.

Arthur sighed. "I hope that door holds a little bit longer. Anyway, since I'm a girl, please call me Alice from now on."

"Like Alice in Wonderland?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes."

"Then I'm Amelia! Like Amelia Earhart!" Alfred exclaimed. "What about you, Chiara?" Chiara just shrugged.

"ARTURO~!" The door made a cracking noise. Arthur winced. "Come on, love! Open the door~." Arthur gulped.

Alfred glanced at the frightened girl. "Um … I think he's breaking out."

Arthur nodded and jumped to her feet. Chiara and Alfred followed. "I have to get out of here, but listen. If I remember correctly, this spell should wear off in about two days. Do you understand?" The two nodded. "Alright, I need to hurry."

Arthur raced for the door but suddenly a loud crashing sound stopped her. Alfred, Chiara, and Arthur stared wide eyed as the closet door smashed into the opposite wall and a figure jumped out. "I'm free," it noted. The person searched around the room when finally his eyes landed on the fleeing Arthur/Alice. "Arturo~."

Alice shrieked and tried to climb the stairs but something was pulling her back. "Arturo, I thought we were staying down here together."

Alice dared herself to turn around. Antonio had a hold of her now girlish shirt, his eyes blinking in surprise. "Ah! So that's what happened! You're not a boy anymore!" He looked a little too happy about that. He shut the basement door and dragged her back in. He looked her up and down. After a few minutes of silence, a loud giggle resounded throughout the room. "Yay~! You have boobs now~!"

Alice screamed in surprise as her rival grabbed hold of her chest. "Eek! Antonio! Let go you wanker!"

"But-"

"Let go! Oh great! The bloody Frog influenced you! I said let go!" He didn't comply though. He continued to feel them. Alfred and Chiara shared a look before trying to excuse themselves. "Umm … We'll be leaving now," they spoke simultaneously.

"NO! Don't leave me with this git!" Alice cried. Finally slipped out of Antonio's grasp she grabbed a broom and tried slapping him with it. "It doesn't matter what you do! I will always love you~!" exclaimed Antonio.

"LEAVE ME AlONE!"

"Yeah," began Alfred. "We're going to leave …"

"NO! Come back! Amelia!"

"Good bye … uh … Alice! Have fun!"

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! GET BACK HERE!" she screamed as she jumped onto a book shelf. Antonio went to grabbed her but she slammed her foot into his face.

"A shoe will never get in the way of our love~!"

"Now _Natalia_ has influenced you?!"

Chiara and Alfred walked out, feeling as if they had intruded on something. As they hurried their way out of Arthur's house Amelia said, "Because this spell will take a while to wear off, what are we going to name you?"

"Something normal," was her blunt response.

"Alrighty then …" Amelia began to think. "… Romano?"

"That's a cheese, idiota."

Amelia cocked an eyebrow. "So?"

Chiara rolled his eyes. "… How about Lovino?"

"Lovino?"

"Yeah. My grandpa said that if my mom ever had another boy, she would name him Lovino. So, I choose that name," Lovino told her with an awkward smile.

"Amelia and Lovino! I like it! Alright, let's go eat Lovi!" Amelia suggested. Lovino gave her a deadpanned look. "What? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean my eating habits have changed! Besides, I've always wanted to go out on a date~!"

Lovino blushed. "A-A d-date?"

"Yeah, are you scared?"

"Who would be scared of a date?"

"You."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are, deep down, you're still a girl." Amelia then looked up at Lovino with glittering eyes that you'd find on a cute puppy. "Can we _please_ go?!"

"Fine! But this date better not involve McDonald's!"

"…"

* * *

**Yeah, they're too nonchalant about switching their gender but then again, they've known Arthur for a while. They're already used to Arthur's wacky spells. One more thing, I don't like yaoi. Just stating it. I might imply it for the readers (and sometimes for my own enjoyment) but I'm not really a fan of it. However ... SpUk is my guilty pleasure ... yeah ... so anyway, until next time! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The LSO Part 1

**Chapter WARNING: This chapter contains a little blood and mentions of periods. If you do not feel comfortable reading that, I can totally understand. Alright, onto the story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Last Sleep Over Part 1**

By the time Mathew came home from the library, Chiara and Alfred were up in the Family room watching a movie and stuffing their faces with popcorn. It was their last sleep over together so they wanted to go all out.

Once the movie ended, Alfred exclaimed, "Let's play Just Dance 3!"

Chiara only nodded. "Sure thing, but you can play alone for a while. All that popcorn made my stomach hurt."

Alfred sighed. "Sure … Get better soon though! I want to totally show that I can beat you!"

She rolled her eyes and made her way out of the room and over to the bathroom. As she sat on the toilet, her stomach rumbling, she began to think about random things to pass the time. Feliciano was supposedly out with Elizaveta. She invited him to dinner, along with that prick Roderich, Antonio, Gilbert, France, and even the Potato Bastard. She invited Chiara as well but seeing that her last sleep over with Alfred was around the same time, she declined.

Chiara didn't feel too good. She felt worst then she did whenever she got those cramps during that time of month. Thinking back … Chiara remembered the first time her period started. It was at a sleep over too …

* * *

It was when she was around eleven and she and Alfred were sitting on the couch with their snuggies while watching Princess and the Frog. Everything was quiet except for Alfred's annoying laughter that seemed to never stop. Suddenly Chiara felt a little odd, down below. At first she wondered if she had to use it or not so she asked Alfred to pause the movie for a second while she went to the bathroom. Alfred complied and obediently sat there waiting for her return.

Once Chiara was in the bathroom she pulled down her pajama pants and took a quick peek. Well, it meant to be a quick peek, but once she spotted red liquid flowing down her panties and legs her eyes widened and she stared at the blood for what seemed like minutes before she shrieked.

Alfred and Mathew both stopped whatever they were doing and raced towards the loud shout.

Chiara, seeing how she lived with boys practically all of her life had no idea what was happening. All she could do was helplessly look at the blood and scream. Finally, after staring at it for so long she began trying to wipe off the blood with a paper towel but no matter how much she scrubbed off, more would keep coming.

Alfred, in alarm, kept knocking on the bathroom door shouting things like, "Chiara?! What's wrong?! What happened?!" She would only respond with crying, however. She couldn't help but cry her eyes out. She was mortified by what was happening to her. After moments of hearing nothing but sobbing, Alfred impatiently began kicking the door, pleading for her to open it.

Mathew at first thought it would be best to leave her alone but then she began screaming again, and he got even more worried. Alfred kicked at the door over and over until after what seemed like five very long and frightening minutes, the door flew open, the lock finally breaking.

When Alfred walked in he saw a half-naked Chiara on the floor bleeding all over. His eyes widened in shock, not knowing what was happening. He rushed to her side, not caring if the blood got on his clothes. Chiara continued crying and trying to cover up the spilling blood with toilet paper.

"Mattie! Call Elizaveta!" Alfred had ordered, still a little frightened by all the blood covering his friend. Mathew raced into the kitchen and found the phone. Once he had it, he raced back towards the bathroom and immediately dialed in the Hungarian's phone number.

_"Hello?"_

"H-Hello, Elizaveta … this is Mathew … Alfred's brother …"

_"… I'm sorry I don't seem to remember-"_

Mathew cut her off by saying, "Sorry but this is really important." He immediately conveyed the whole situation to her in one breath. By the time he finished, she asked, _"Does Chiara know what's going on?"_

Mathew took one glance at her and knew that answer. "No."

_"Alright, I'll be over there in a minute! Tell her to hang on! Big Sis Lizzie is coming!"_

It didn't take long for the Hungarian girl to get there. Mathew opened the front door for her and they quickly made their way into the bathroom. She excused the two brothers and talked to Chiara alone. She explained what a period was and that it would occur monthly from then on. Chiara listened closely, her tears starting to dry up. Elizaveta explained it all before reassuring her and telling her it would be alright. After ten minutes of comforting the girl, she cleaned Chiara up and showed her out to use sanitary napkins.

Alfred and Mathew nervously waited in the living room. Alfred paced back and forth, while his brother hugged a pillow and watched as the clock ticked. The two girls took it upon themselves to wash out all the blood from her panties and wipe it up from the floor. Her pajama pants were another story so they sloppily put it in a Kroger's bag. The two even arranged for a shopping trip the next day to buy a few things that might be needed in the future.

Finally Chiara and Elizaveta reemerged from the bathroom with the Italian girl looking all fresh and new. Immediately Alfred tackled her in giant hug explaining how worried he was and how his heart was pounding the whole time. He really thought she was going to die for a second.

Elizaveta then embarrassingly told the boys about periods for future reference. You could never be too careful.

* * *

Chiara smiled at the memory. _That_ was the most awkward conversation _ever_. After grunting, she then felt her stomach begin to ease just a little. She let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding and sat on the toilet seat just a little longer before finally getting up.


	12. Chapter 12: The LSO Part 2

**Oh wow! Hey guys! I'm really glad that you guys are reviewing! Thanks so much. It makes me able to write this more easily. I mean I really don't care if a lot of people read this story. I only care if the amount of people that DO read it enjoy it. Alright, here's the second part! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Last Sleep Over Part 2**

When Chiara exited the bathroom, she realized that Alfred had played at least twenty rounds of the Wii game. He smiled once she entered the room and immediately handed her a Wii remote. "Alright, you pick which song!"

"Um …"

"WAIT! I change my mind! Can I pick the first song?! Please?!" Alfred gave her his usual effective puppy dog eyes, causing Chiara to sigh.

"Sure thing Burger Bastard."

"ALRIGHT!" he cheered before browsing through the songs. "I pick … THIS ONE!" he laughed triumphantly as he clicked on, A Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen. Chiara's shoulders slumped tremendously.

"Not _this_ song," she groaned. "Idiota, we do this song _all_ the time! And it's embarrassing!"

"Who cares?!" he chuckled. "I don't! Relax, no one here is going to judge you!"

Chiara blushed and turned away. "We aren't dancing to this song more than once alright?"

"Yep~!" After a few more seconds the two began to play. Seeing as Chiara had a natural talent for dancing, combined with the fact that Alfred always made her dance to this song, the Italian girl was great at it. Alfred however, was doing terrible. A giant X would always appear in his side of the screen. Although, sometimes he shined brighter than her which was really surprising.

The last time they danced to this song, Chiara teased him about how terrible at dancing he was. His excuse was that he was letting her win to make her happy. Once the middle of the song began, Chiara was starting to believe that it was true.

"Why are you so good at this all of a sudden idiota?" Chiara asked as she kicked and reached her hand out.

Alfred grinned. "I never told you but I'm great at dancing to 70s music. I don't know why though~!"

The two continued to dance, all the time Chiara couldn't make the blush on her face disappear. All she wanted was for the torture to end. The song required her to shake her hips a lot and even though she was good at it, she didn't feel comfortable doing so. Alfred on the other hand was having a great time, moving wherever the screen told him to move.

When it was time for him to fall on his knees, he quickly did so and smiled wildly at Chiara. She always hated this part. This was where she was forced to act solo like some preppy 70s girl. It was so embarrassing!

Once that _horrible_ part was over, Chiara continued on with the song, swearing that she would kill Alfred later. Fortunately for her, the song ended quickly and left her standing sweating like crazy with an excellent score just a little higher than Alfred's.

The American boy laughed excitedly. "That was so FUN!"

"NO IT WASN'T IDIOTA!" she shouted, whacking him upside the head.

He pouted. "But I thought you liked dancing. Plus you're really good at it."

"I do love dancing but-"

Alfred cut her off by suddenly singing, "Chiara's hips don't lie and she's starting to feel it's right~!"

Blushing madly she slapped him again. "Shut up, bastard!"

Alfred ignored her and exclaimed, "Ah! You know you love it!"

"Shut up!"

"You're the best dancer I know Chi~! Well, I mean, I'm better but-"

"Who says you're better?!" she grumbled, still angry with him.

He laughed. "Me, duh! You're good and all but-"

"Take that back idiota! I am better than you!" she shouted. Taking her by surprise, Alfred wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder. With her head dangling down Chiara shrieked. "What are you doing Burger Bastard?!"

"Admit that I'm better and I'll let you down~!" he exclaimed.

"NO! Let me down now, idiota!"

"Nuh uh~!"

Chiara felt her cheeks heat up. "I-Idiota … let me go …"

He twirled Chiara around before placing her back on the ground, still not letting his grip loosen. Pulling her into a quick hug, he squealed like a girl. "Haha! You're like a little tomato! Ha!"

"S-Stop laughing! Let go!" Chiara wouldn't admit it, but she wanted to laugh along with him. How idiotically happy he seemed amused her. And even though she hated being picked up it was fun being in Alfred's arms. Just thinking about it made her cheeks flare even more. She swore her skin could burn a marshmallow by now.

Alfred finally complied with her wishes and released her. "Okay, okay. Did you want to play another game?"

Chiara turned away from him trying to calm down even though a blush was still evident on her cheeks. "Fine. Idiota."

The American just shrugged before putting in Mario Kart. "Kiku gave me this game, so I hope you like it!"

She rolled her eyes and sat down in a comfortable position on the couch. "Whatever."

After at least four more hours, the duo put everything away and climbed into their sleeping bags on the floor.

"Good night," Alfred hummed. Chiara nodded solemnly, her eyes now closed. "Sleep tight," he continued. "… Don't let the bed bugs bite. If they do …"

"Not tonight, burger bastard," she muttered, turning slightly in his direction.

Alfred sighed. "Fine, I'll finish it. Um … if they do, grab a shoe, beat them until they're black and blue~. Okay, good night Chiara."

She didn't respond for she was fast asleep already. Al however, couldn't fall asleep that quickly. He continuously squirmed around in his sleeping bag and before he knew it, it was already 3 o'clock … he hadn't even slept a wink.

"… This is so boring," he whined as quietly as possible. His eyes wandered the room randomly until they fell on Chiara. He watched as she continued to sleep soundly. Her breathing was slow and steady and for once in her life, she had a gentle look on her face.

Alfred always liked moments like these where he could just gaze at Chiara without her giving a damn. He loved seeing her calm and silent. While sleeping she just seemed so … _fragile_. These were also the moments when Alfred realized, Chiara was more fragile than she acted.

A warm smile spread across his face as he instinctively brushed her brown locks out of her face. Resting one hand on her cheek he bent over and softly kissed her forehead.

Alfred didn't care if it seemed unheroic to do that while she was sleeping. At that moment it didn't even matter in the slightest, because that's when it _finally_ sunk in that he might never be able to see her that way again. This was there last sleep over.

He wouldn't be able to tell Chiara good night or watch her fragile features or gently caress her cheek. This was the last time he could have one of these moments. And then suddenly he realized … he might, just _might_, be in love with his best friend.

* * *

**PS. Since these drabbles don't come in any time order exactly the switching genders Part 2 will come after this chappie. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Switching Genders Part 2

**Chapter 13: Switching Genders and Stuff Part 2**

"…"

Amelia glanced back at Lovino. "What is it?"

"…"

"Come on. Just say it!" she demanded eagerly.

Lovino looked away before saying, "I've never been on a date before …" This caused Amelia to laugh wholeheartedly. "A-Are you serious?"

"Shut up idiota! And stop laughing!" a blush formed on his face as Amelia exclaimed, "But it's FUNNY!"

"No it isn't!"

Amelia rolled her eyes at him. "Whatev. Anyway, I've been on plenty of dates before so if you need any help just follow my lead~!"

Lovino frowned. "If you're such an expert how come you don't have a girlfriend, _now_?"

Amelia's confident smile wavered. "U-Um … Most of my girlfriends weren't cool about me still having sleep overs with you. Some of them were just total bitches and thought that I shouldn't hang out with you or Arthur. My relationships with those ones, I ended immediately …" Lovino watched wide eyed as Amelia nervously laughed. The Italian had no idea that he was the reason Amelia/Alfred had no girlfriends.

The American scratched the back of her head. "Hehe … uh … yeah … So just because I don't have a girlfriend now doesn't mean that I don't know anything about dating!"

Lovino just scoffed. "Alright _cupid_. Where are we going first?"

Amelia suddenly gasped. "What? Are you implying that I'm a baby with wings that only wears underwear?!"

"W-What?! No I wasn't!"

Once again Amelia gasped. "Or maybe you were implying that you wanted to see me with wings while looking like a baby and only wearing my underwear," her face reddened as she wondered out loud. Lovino's blush grew as he completely denied the suggestion.

"CHIGI?! O-Of course I wasn't implying that!" he shouted. "You're such a pervert Alfred!"

Amelia 'tsked' at him before saying. "My name is Amelia now, remember?"

Lovino huffed. "If you want me to use that name then stop messing with me, burger bastard!"

Amelia hesitated before cheerfully exclaiming, "Okie dokie~! Now, since you asked earlier, I say that we go down town and go check out the shops! Then we eat ice cream and go to the park. Later we could go to the movie's if you want~!"

Lovino mentally cringed. "How long do dates last anyway?"

"Well," she began, "they last as long as you want. If you're enjoying yourself and the date lasted for a long time then you can be sure that's the person for you. Keep that in mind." And with that said, the two made their way over to the town with the help of the somewhat glorious transportation called a taxi. Once they were a few blocks in, they got out and paid the taxi driver. And by _they_, I mean Lovino since he was the only one sensible enough to have money with him.

At first, the two wandered around the town, admiring the shops and visiting the places they remembered when they were children. Before the duo went to get ice cream they both agreed to visit Miss Katyusha who owned a flower shop not too far from TCBY.

When they got there however, their old Day Care Babysitter wasn't present. A sign on the door said the shop would be closed until Monday.

"Hmm … that's odd," said Amelia, as they made their way over to the ice cream shop. "Why wasn't she there?"

Lovino just shrugged. "Maybe she had some business she needed to take care of."

"But what business?" she pondered causing Lovino to clasp his hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't be so nosy … Amelia …" he scolded, trying her new name on his tongue. "Everyone always ends up angry in the end when you stick your nose in their business. Remember with what happened with Lien?"

Amelia nodded. A few years ago when she was still in Middle school, Amelia (as a boy) saw that Lien, the new girl from Vietnam, was being pressured into joining Ivan and Yao's club. Lien seemed reluctant to do so but they wouldn't stop bugging her. Finally Amelia thought it was about time they stopped and started an argument with them. Even though Amelia was trying to make it better she only made it worse. Her involvement made Lien even more ticked off and she blew off at Amelia, saying she could handle herself. That's when a Cold War started between her, Ivan, and even Lien.

"That was NOT fun," Amelia commented. The two continued on walking_. Damn, why does TCBY seem so far away now? _Lovino thought, a little irritated with the awkward silence, drifting between them. _Were dates supposed to be weird like this? _Lovino looked on helplessly, just wanting to go home and snack on some pasta when suddenly he felt his arm being pulled down.

Amelia, in an attempt to break the tension, wrapped her arms around his elbow and began cuddling up to him. "Couples also do this during their dates," she told him with a sly smile crossing her face. "Or they just hold hands, but that seems so boring~!"

"C-CHIGI!" Lovino screeched when he felt Amelia's squishy boobs rub against his arm. "What are you doing?!"

"… Walking, why?"

"I'm being serious here! You're making me feel uncomfortable!" His face turned five different shades of red as Amelia continued to hold onto him squashing her chest into him. "Amelia!"

"But this is so fun~! You even look like a tomato!" she exclaimed.

"S-Stop acting like the tomato bastard, burger bastard!" Amelia only giggled before reaching up on her tippy toes and blowing into his ear. Lovino shuddered as he felt her warm breath against his skin. This time he couldn't even shout 'chigi', and was at a loss for words. After a few more seconds of harassing him, Amelia decided that she had enough fun and started dragging him over to TCBY all the while singing, "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream~!"

Her annoying singing however, was interrupted when a loud scream erupted throughout part of the town. If you were far enough away from where the voice came from it could just barely be written off as a childish shout from one of the neighborhood kids, playing with friends. But considering how close to the sound Amelia was, she could hear the devastation coming from the scream. She skidded to a halt and her eyes glanced left and right. Not too far ahead she spotted an older woman, probably a few years younger than Arthur being pulled harshly by the shoulder. The man doing the pulling had spikey brown hair and a tight scowl masking his facial features. He did not seem happy. A woman and four other men stood beside him with mixed expressions on their faces.

"Davie, maybe you should let her go," the woman spoke softly. The one supposedly her boyfriend nodded in agreement, however, a sly smile made itself visible on his lips. "Yeah, I think you've had enough ladies to harass today. Plus you're still drunk."

The man next to him patted him on the back. "Nah let the guy have his fun."

"Heh, okay, but you're making a scene," the other guy warned jokingly.

Amelia growled at the sight. _Those people thought it was alright for that guy to touch her without permission like that?! That's harassment!_ Lovino was too late in spotting the evil look on his companions face.

The American girl marched over towards the men and immediately shouted, "Hey! Let go of her! She doesn't want to be touched by you!"

The man touching the lady, gave Amelia a short glance. "Huh? Who are you?"

"None of your business!"

"Well, what I do in my spare time with girls is none of your business either."

"But you're creeping her out dumbass!"

The man's eyes widened and he finally turned to give her his full attention. Letting his arm that held tightly onto the lady drop, he stepped closer to her. "What did you call me?"

"A dumbass, dumbass!"

Lovino visibly cringed. "Oi! Idiota! What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!"

Amelia grinned confidently over at the drunkard before saying to the Italian, "Hold on, I have some business to attend to. I'm sure it'll be over quick, Lovi~."

"What do you mean this will be over quick? You trying to say that you're alright with me smacking you around quickly, bitch?"

"No, not at all. I'm trying to say that you're no match for the hero?"

"The hero? And where exactly is this hero?"

Flipping her hair ever so slightly and placing her hands on her hips, Amelia spoke, "Right in front of you." That's when all of the men burst out into laughter. Amelia frowned at this. They didn't think she could take them? "What's so funny?"

"They think you're a weakling," Lovino plainly stated the obvious.

"They better shut their annoying ass mouths before I shut them up for them." And that's when Amelia lunged forward and kicked the man in front over. He was too slow to react and found himself suddenly being slammed into the ground. Just after he felt the weight of a small foot ontop of his back, making him yelp.

"Do you still think I can't take you on?" she asked, directing it more at the guy on the ground. She continued digging her shoe into his back before glowering up at the other men. "So let me make myself clear! Stay away from the lady!"

The men stood there in shook for a few minutes before the one with the cigarette muttered, "Okay, okay. We'll stay away from the lady … but I can't say the same for you."

Amelia cocked an eyebrow. "HUH?"

"You just knocked out a friend of ours," spoke a guy with dragon tattoos running along his left arm. He looked her up and down. Amelia was quick to notice how his eyes lingered on her chest. "Not only that but … you're quite a looker. Maybe we could hang out with you instead~."

Lovino furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the men challenging Amelia. _How fucking dare they think they can fucking look at Amelia like that. Fucking retards are gonna die,_ his thoughts raged as he clenched his fists.

Amelia didn't expect them to quickly come at her and was slow to dodge as the man with that cigarette lunged at her. Lovino's eyes widened but didn't move from his spot. He knew Amelia could take these guys. So what if she messed up just a little? Their sorry little asses would soon be rotting on the ground when she was through with them. Cigarette man took hold of her wrists but Amelia quickly kneed him in the stomach.

The guy grimaced and didn't realize that Amelia was going for his balls next until he felt a searing pain in his private area. Once he fell, tattoo man came at her and ducked low enough to miss her punch. Grabbing onto her waist, he lifted her up, only to have Amelia wrap her legs around him and flip him over elegantly.

Lovino stared in awe while seeing her beat the crap out of him. It was different from seeing her fight as a boy. She seemed quicker in her movements and lighter on her feet. Was it because of how slender her body was now? Was it easier to maneuver with?

_Wow,_ _she looked amazing._ Her sleek legs jammed into her enemy's side as sweat dripped from her forehead. Her lips seemed pursed half the time she was fighting. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red and even though she was hurting people (people who deserved it), she looked like a beautiful angel. A very _kickass_ beautiful angel. _Damn,_ thought Lovino, _why does she look so sexy … _He then paled. _D-Did I just think that?_

Now all the males were on the ground, wheezing and coughing. Amelia after what seemed like a few minutes of dead silence, smiled proudly at the lady who had just been harassed and asked, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

She stared wide eyed at Amelia before nodding, "Y-Yeah. Thank you so much. Those guys were being very annoying-"

Amelia giggled. "It's alright. I was happy to be of some assistance."

"… I see … Well," giving one more nod the woman said,, "Thank you and … s-see you again …?" before running off. Seeing as everything was over, Lovino called out, "Amelia!" She didn't turn to face him. "Am-" _Oh wait …_ "Awesome Man!" She still didn't turn. _Why wasn't she-_

Then Lovino knew. The Italian rolled his eyes before shouting. "Awesome Woman!"

Amelia twirled around and shot up the peace sign. "That was amazing! Did you see?! It feels so easy, fighting as a girl!"

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go get that ice cream," he muttered before making his way over to her. Something out of the corner of his eye caught him however. The man, who he recognized as the boyfriend of that one chick who he assumed ran away stood up and glared at Amelia before grabbing for her.

"A-AMELIA! LOOK OUT!" Lovino screamed. Hesitantly she turned, but when she saw that guy, she froze. _Why wasn't she not trying to fight back? Did she want to be beaten up? _ "Amelia!" And then surprisingly, she stood there and screamed. She screamed like the woman before her did and covered her eyes, waiting for that man's cold hands to catch her.

_NOT ON MY FUCKING WATCH._

Lovino raced forward and just as he grabbed her shoulder, Lovino punched him hard across the face. The impact sent him flying into the brick outside wall of a Thrift store. His eyes rolled back as his body slid down and laid limp on the ground.

Lovino didn't waste any more time and wrapped his arms around Amelia to comfort her. "Idiota! What were you thinking?! Why did you just stand there?! He could've hurt you-"

And suddenly Amelia broke down and began to cry.

* * *

Not too long after Lovino sat her down on a bench just outside of TCBY and went to buy their ice cream. When he came back with her double fudge and his cookie dough, he handed it to her and they sat next to each other with an awkward silence hovering over them.

"… What happened …?" Lovino finally asked.

Amelia lowered her head. "… It sucks being a girl."

"What?"

"Lovino, I felt so violated," she murmured causing the Italian to jump.

"Those fucking bastards didn't touch you did they?!"

"No, it's just the way some of them were looking at me. They kept looking at me with those … eyes," she explained. "The whole time I was fighting them, I felt so uncomfortable. Whenever their hands got too close to my chest o-or my butt I immediately panicked and I didn't show them any mercy."

"Good riddance. They don't deserve mercy from you."

"Lovino! I'm serious! Is that what it's like being a girl every day? Do you pass people on the street who are only interested in your figure and boobs?! I-It's frightening! I tried to smile and forget about it but I … When that guy attacked me again I seriously had no fighting spirit left in me and I … THESE GODDAMN HORMONES!"

Lovino who had been chowing down on his ice cream the whole time hesitantly clasped her hand in his. She looked up at him with those wide blue eyes of hers. "Don't worry, idiota. Just two more days. And during that time I won't let anyone fucking look at you." A blush formed on his cheeks.

Amelia's eyes widened slightly before she gave him a grin. "… Well, then when you become a girl again, I won't let anyone look at _you_." Amelia then begins to stand up. "In fact, I need to have a word with Antonio-"

Lovino quickly grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back down. "Don't get ahead of yourself idiota."

Amelia playfully pouted. "But why?"

Lovino refused to answer and instead looked away.

Seeing as she wasn't going to get a reply she asked a question we were all probably wondering, "What do you think Arthur is doing right now?"

* * *

Alice continuously threw pillows at the approaching Spaniard and then ran up to her room to hide. Locking the door behind herself she hid in a corner.

From the other side of the door, Antonio's declarations of love were heard as well as the constant pounding on the wood. "Arturo, I love you, you know!"

"Leave me alone!"

"But why? Don't you love me~?"

Alice didn't respond and instead her face became expressionless. Love … it was such a strong word. And she never took it lightly.

"Arturo~?!"

She sat there, waiting for the love struck idiot to go away. After what seemed like hours, he was finally gone … well that's what she thought until Antonio's head popped into the room from the window. That's when Alice screamed.

"W-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! DID YOU CLIMB OUT THERE?!"

"Si~!" He exclaimed before jumping into her bedroom. Alice jumped to her feet in a defensive position as he approached her. "You'll love me now right~?"

"I-I …" Alice stuttered. She just wanted to go to bed. That was it.

"Come on Arturo~! I love you~!" He squealed, wrapped his arms around her, a goofy smile playing across his lips. Alice this time didn't react with a fluster of curses. This time she didn't blush or jump by the contact. Instead she lowered her head with a sad look tainting her usual lively face.

"Sorry, Anthony," she murmured. "I can't love you … because I will always love … _her_."

Antonio's eyes suddenly widened finally understanding who she was referring to. "But she didn't love you. I would love you forever though."

"No you wouldn't," Alice spoke truthfully. The spell would wear off soon. Why would she tell him she loved him, get close to him, only to be turned down in the end? "Please … just let me go to sleep," she pleaded before pealing him off of her and getting into bed. She was too tired to care about what Antonio would do next. She was too tired to close her open window. All she wanted was rest.

* * *

**Whoever 'her' is will stay a mystery until later. On another note, that story about Lien, Ivan, Yao, and Alfred having this big fight is a very easy going Humanized version of the Vietnam War and the Cold War. Alright, until next time~! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Switching Genders Part 3

**Wow. Sorry everybody! PLEASE don't throw tomatoes! **

**I had two weeks of Basketball practice all day practically every day and then I went to Missouri and then I came back a week later to do a choir camp that lasted all day for one week. It's FINALLY over and I feel so relieved. I just had my first Cross Country meet and I'm kind of sore. Other than that I'm fine~!**

**Alright, onto the story. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Switching Genders and Stuff Part 3 (Or should I say Epilogue?)**

"HECK YEAH! I'M A MAN AGAIN!" Alfred cheered once the spell wore off on a Sunday morning. He immediately raced over to the Vargas' house and let himself in. "Chiara! Chiara!" He wasn't going to admit it out loud but he was eager to see her as a cute, huggable, squeezable small girl!

"What is it burger bastard?" she growled as she made her way downstairs. "And why the hell are you so loud?"

"HELL YES! YOU'RE A GIRL!" Alfred exclaimed before rushing up and hugging her. "I will NEVER let a guy look at you ever again!"

"CHIGI! Let go of me!"

"Good morning Alfred~!" Feliciano made his presence known. "Ve, Sorella told me you turned into a girl. I wish I could've seen it."

Alfred grinned. "Yeah! I was sexy! Oh, I even have a picture!" Immediately the American let go of Chiara and groped through his pocket before finally pulling out a picture of him and Chiara in their opposite genders.

Chiara blushed. "Why do you have that picture?! And why the hell do you keep it in your pocket?!"

"For good luck!"

" … That makes no sense."

"Says you!"

Feliciano took a look at the photo and smiled brightly. "Ve~! You look so small and adorable Alfred~!"

"I know right?"

Chiara rolled her eyes at the two. "You're both idiotas."

* * *

The now male again Arthur, laughed evilly as his cure for the love potion began taking affect. Antonio first felt a little nauseated but that was expected. Then the git fainted and has been unconscious ever since. During that time, the Brit was making himself comfortable and relaxing in the peace and quiet. Time seemed to fly by so fast.

Speaking of which, Antonio should be waking up in about … Three … two … one …

"GAH! Lo que en el mundo (what in the world)," the awakened Spaniard muttered. He glanced around the room until he spotted Arthur and he frowned. "Arturo … I really hate you."

"I hate you more," he simply stated. "You have no idea."

Coughing a little, Antonio got up. "Let's pretend these last two days didn't happen. And we should make a deal not to tell Francis."

"Deal." And they immediately shook on it. "Next time … If there even is a next time … please actually listen to me before drinking it." Arthur let out an exasperated sigh.

This made Antonio roll his eyes. "Okay, okay, it is I who is to blame … don't rub it in. Now, I'll be taking my leave before you say anything else estúpido." Before Antonio walked out however, he stopped and looked back at Arthur one last time. "I'll try to forget what you said that one night. About … _her_, alright?"

Arthur's eyes widened considerably as he watched Antonio leave the premises. "That wanker …" after a pause he muttered, "I shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place."

* * *

**There you go! That's the end of that little segment. In any case, the next chapter is an idea from the wonderful STARFIRE 67! So, until then~!**


	15. Chapter 15: My Dog!

**Is it alright if I rant? Sorry! I'll make this quick. I've read a few Native America Fanfics and some of them are let downs. I know that they're trying to make the story Native AmericaxEngland or crazy Native America hurting Alfred, or maybe crazy England hurting him but come on! Can't the stories be more history related?! I mean, the Natives weren't really blood thirsty savages (well not ALL anyway), and the Englishmen weren't always hateful towards them (well, SOME weren't)! Not only that but technically speaking, it was the American's after they won independence that just totally destroyed all of the Native American's cultures. It wasn't entirely Britain's fault. I mean really, the Trail of Tears was a terrible point in history for the Natives! Gah! Why can't anything be based off of THAT! **

**Sorry, for that rant. I just needed to let that out. Plus, I just took an American history class, like, last year so I kind of still remember all of the facts. **

**Alright, onto the story. I couldn't have written this chapter if it hadn't been for STARFIRE67. This was written from her idea. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: My Dog!**

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR!" exclaimed an eight year old Alfred racing down the corridors of Arthur's house. Stopping in front of his "Older Brother" who was busy reading the newspaper at the time, Alfred shouted, "CAN I GET A PUPPY?!"

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. "W-What?! Alfred did you just ask what I think you asked?"

"CAN I GET A P-"

"Don't shout so loud and say it softer, git!" Arthur commanded.

Complying, young Alfred asked, "Can I get a puppy?" Arthur cringed at the thought of Alfred being responsible for a dog. He would raise the poor thing wrong and when Alfred would take it over to his house the dog will be so poorly raised that it will chew on all Arthur's furniture. It would bite on his toes, dig up his garden, get drool everywhere … "... NO."

"BUT WHY?!" screamed Alfred. He wanted a dog. He wanted a companion!

Arthur sighed and spoke with much irritation in his voice. "Alfred, your parents … aren't … Well, you see, I have to watch over you and make sure you and Mathew stick together while your parents are … away." _More like out of your life forever,_ Arthur thought but didn't speak it. Continuing he asked, "Do you know what half of my money is used for?"

"… No …" said Alfred, clueless.

"One half of the money I earn from work is used for paying for my house, my bills, the food I eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and the car. The OTHER half is used paying for you and your brother to go to school, your toys, your supplies, and all the stuff you damage in my home! You're just lucky that your mother gave me the money she had so you would BE ABLE TO KEEP YOUR OLD HOUSE!"

Alfred stood there, a little stunned by Arthur's outburst. But after seconds of not reacting he finally asked, "So, is that a no?"

Arthur literally growled and muttered. "It's like I'm talking to a child."

"I _am_ a child."

"NO DOG."

"B-but-"

"We're done here."

"No wait, I-!"

"DONE, Alfred."

This was not working for the little American boy. Immediately he rolled on the floor and slammed his fists into the rug screaming, "I WANT A DOG! I WANT A DOG!"

"SHUT UP WANKER!"

However, soon enough, Arthur would be swayed to give Alfred what he wanted.

* * *

"Hey, Chiara!" A fifteen year old Alfred exclaimed, running up to the Italian girl who was lazily sitting on her porch. "Guess what?!"

"What? Are you going to say you saved a life or something?"

"Actually I AM! AHAHAHAHA!" Alfred cheered causing Chiara to give him an incredulous look. "Wait … what?" she asked.

"I SAVED A LIFE!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! I'd like you to meet my newfound besty~!" Suddenly, Alfred magically pulled out a cute puppy dog with curly gray/black hair and curved hairy tail.

Chiara stared and stared … and stared. Then finally groaned. "So by 'saved a life' you meant …"

"YEP! I saved this little guy from the animal shelter~!" Alfred began cuddling the cute doggy against his cheek. "Isn't he just so cute~!"

"… I guess. So who bought him?"

"What do you mean? _I_ bought him!" Alfred explained.

"I'm just surprised Arthur allowed you to buy a dog with your own money when you could be using that money to pay him back for those three antique vases he had that _you_ _broke_ last week."

Alfred sighed. "Well he _was_ pissed that I bought him. But after lecturing me for thirty minutes he said that I needed to take full responsibility for him. I need to take care of him to the best of my abilities. Then he wished me luck and I came here."

Chiara grinned. "Are you sure he wasn't wishing the dog luck?"

"Oh shut up," Alfred pouted.

"If anything I hope you take care of that dog really well. Remember what happened last time?"

_"NO! STEVE ROGERS! LOOK OUT!" cried child-Alfred._

_Before he had any time to move, the dog got hit by a vehicle. _

Shaking his head, Alfred tried to disintegrate the memory from his mind and exclaimed with anime tears running down his cheeks, "THIS TIME IS DIFFERENT!"

"Sure …"

"Don't roll your eyes at me Chiara Vargas!" Alfred shouted. "You'll see! You'll ALL SEE! Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Just shut up and get off my porch." And with that, his Italian friend took her shoe and hit him.

"You don't want to play with my puppy?" Alfred asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"No. I don't."

"SO CRUEL!"

"Look, I'm busy being bored so why don't you go and show your new puppy to Gilbert and Ludwig. They would love to see it."

"HUH? LUDWIG?"

"Yep, you didn't know? The stupid potato eater has a soft spot for dogs," she said blandly. "Potato Bastard can't get any worse."

Alfred grinned evilly. "I think you like him~!"

"NO I DON'T."

"Denial~!"

"Alfred F. JONES! GET OFF MY PORCH NOW!"

"I knew it!"

Running away as quickly as possible, Alfred could barely hear Chiara shout one last time, "I DO _NOT_ LIKE THE POTATO BASTARD!"

* * *

After a day of visiting the Beilschmidt brothers, Francis, Elizaveta, Michelle, and Kiku, Alfred went home to rest. "That was some day, huh?" he asked the puppy he was holding in his arms. "I think they all liked you. Well … except for Chiara."

"Alfred are you talking to your dog?" Mathew wondered, his head popping out of the kitchen door way.

"Of course~! Animals are people too!"

Mathew rolled his eyes. "Watch you totally contradict that statement one day in the future."

"HEY!" Looking down at his new dog, Alfred set him down and decided he would sleep. "Alright, I'm going to bed."

"Good night!" Mathew called.

"Don't forget to close all the windows Mattie."

"Uh … that's your job."

* * *

"PUPPY~?! Where are you~?" Alfred awoke the next morning looking for his pet only to find him gone. "O-Oh no! What happened to him? D-Did he get kidnapped?!" Peeking into the living room Alfred spotted the window by the love seat open. This caused the boy to gasp dramatically. "It's true … I-I need to find him! I need to be his Hero! I'M COMING!"

* * *

"So _why_ are you at my house?" Chiara asked.

"I told you! My dog has been kidnapped!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Not you. Your Alias."

"My Alias?"

"Yes. Your Alias."

"Um …"

"Um …"

"STOP REPEATING!" She ordered, annoyed as hell. "Now, what exactly is my alias?"

"DUH! Tomato Girl!"

Chiara, now realizing what he meant, rolled her eyes. "Nu uh, no way bastard."

"But-"

"Tomato Girl is unavailable. At the tone, please record your message. When you are finished recording hang up or press one for more options, bastard. BEEP."

Alfred gave her a strange look before asking, "You memorized that?" She shrugged.

"Anyway, Tomato Girl, please pick up! I need your assistance! My dog has been kidnapped!" Alfred cried as if he were really on a phone.

Chiara's eyes widened before she wacked him upside the head. "IDIOTA! Didn't I tell you to take care of that thing?!"

"I DID! But the thief came during the night while I was asleep!" Alfred explained.

The Italian girl sighed. "… Tomato Girl … is available. I'll help you find that stupid mutt of yours, alright?"

Alfred grinned and engulfed her in a warm hug. "Oh thank you! You're the best side kick ever~!"

"Side kick?"

* * *

**There will be a Part 2.**

**See you next time! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: My Dog! Part 2

**Oh wow ... hey everyone. I feel like I totally screwed up this one. I mean, I lost all motivation to write and when I finally began to write this chapter I felt like ... terrible. Its not the best, I'm sorry but it was all I could cook up for you. Again I'm very sorry. **

**But hey, don't let this author's note, stop you from reading it. I enjoy the feedback and what you guys think. Trust me, it helps a lot. And thanks again to STARFIRE67. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: My Dog! Part 2**

"Why couldn't we find him?" Alfred whined. The sun was now setting and they had yet to find any clue on his dog's disappearance. They went to Ludwig's house and he said he hadn't seen the pup since the day before. And after that, Ludwig and Chiara got into a big fight over something that made no sense to Alfred whatsoever. When they left, they checked Kiku's house, and then Elizaveta's and then Francis's and last but not least, Michelle's. No one had seen the dog at all.

Chiara, who had been walking beside the American, rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going home."

"Wait! We can't give up yet! There-"

"Alfred, relax," she ordered. "We'll look again tomorrow. I know you're worried and I know you're scared but it's about to get dark and we have no idea what to do next. Think about it overnight and I'll see you in the morning. Got it idiota?"

Alfred sniffed. "Y-You're still helping me?"

"Of course," she mumbled. "That's … That's what friend are for."

Smiling brightly, the blonde boy squeezed Chiara in a quick hug. "Oh thank you! Then, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll find him for sure!"

Chiara nodded. "Yep. So see you later."

"Bye~!" he waved at the Italian before heading home himself. Once there, he ate dinner with Mathew and after a long marathon of nothing but Marvel, he went to bed.

Alfred's eyes shot up wildly as he slowly got to his feet. Wait … he wasn't in his bed. He had been laying down on wood. It looked like his bedroom only it seemed even messier than it had already been if you could fathom that. In his arms he noticed was something fuzzy and small.

Looking down, his eyes widened when he saw his puppy wagging his tail and staring up at him with big round eyes.

"AH! You're here!" he exclaimed when suddenly he noticed, he was wearing something totally unmanly. It was a dress. A lame old school dress at that. "H-How-?"

Hesitantly, he reached for his bedroom door and opened it, only to find the outside much more differently than he had imagined. The hallway was now a beautiful land with interesting flowers and a yellow brick road. "Hey, buddy, I don't think we're in Kansas in anymore," he said, internally laughing at his joke.

Suddenly Feliciano appeared before him in a huge pink dress, wearing a pink hat and waving around a girly wand gracefully. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch, ve?" he asked.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "ME? I'm not a witch! I'm a hero! Ad what's with the strange get up Feli? You look weirder than me!"

The Italian ignored him. "A hero you say? Then what is your name?"

"You know my name! It's Alfred F. Jones!"

Feliciano nodded. "Then is that a witch?" he asked, pointing at Alfred's puppy.

"What? Of course not!"

"… I see … I am Feliciano the Good Witch of the North and I had received word that a new witch had dropped a house on the wicked witch. Now there's the house and here you are, and that," he pointed underneath the house and said, "is all that is left of the wicked witch."

Alfred's eyes grew wide. "Oh no … I didn't … I'm a hero! I can't _kill_ people! I have to save them! Even if they're wicked!" he shouted angrily. "I can't believe I …"

"It is alright. You may have destroyed one life but you have saved many others," said the Italian before randomly singing, "Come out, come out, wherever you are. And meet the young lady who fell from a star. She fell from the sky, she fell very far and Kansas she said is the name of the star~!"

"Uh, actually I'm a guy," began Alfred, "And I was only making a joke when I said Kansas. I'm really from-"

"She brings you good news or haven't you heard. When she fell out of Kansas a miracle occurred."

Once Feli had stopped singing, all of a sudden Alfred found himself surrounded by little people, all of them resembling people he knew. "Munchkins …" the American stated flatly.

"We cannot thank you enough for saving us from that awful witch," said the one resembling Ludwig. "I am the mayor of Munchkin Land and we are truly grateful."

Before Alfred could say anything they all broke out into song. "DING DONG THE WOTCH IS DEAD! Which old witch?! The Wicked Witch! DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!"

"No, not more singing!" Alfred groaned. Just then, a loud cackling was heard and female flying on a broom stick came zooming down, causing all the munchkins to stop singing a scream. "Oh good, it was weird seeing Ludwig sing anyway," commented Alfred.

The lady stopped in front of them and noticed the wicked witch who had been crushed underground.

"Hey, Feli," began the American boy. "Isn't that you're sister?" he asked, pointing at the Chiara look alike. She jumped off her broom and frowned at Feli and him.

"She is the Wicked Witch's sister. She has come to steal her powers," Feliciano answered.

"WHERE ARE THE RUBY SLIPPERS?!" Chiara growled.

With a stern look, Feli said, "You cannot get them. For it is too late. They are already on Alfred."

Everyone, including Alfred, looked down to see his feet feeling nice and snug in a pair of ruby slippers. "Oh wow, you'd think I'd notice if my feet actually went an extra inch off the ground," the American commented.

"Give me those slippers!" Chiara demanded.

"You forget, wicked witch," began Feliciano, "You have no power here."

This caused Chiara to literally growl and then scream. "CHIGI! FINE! But you, little lady," she said pointing at Alfred.

"I'm a boy."

"Just try to stay out of my way. Just try. I'll get you my pretty! And your little _DOG_ too! AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred's eyes widened.

Chiara then suddenly escaped through a red dust cloud she had created, leaving the little munchkins quivering with fear.

Alfred however, felt something dawn on him. "S-She's after my dog?" he stuttered. "But –"

_That must mean … CHIARA was the one who stole my puppy! Is it true? It's the only explanation … but still … Chiara of all people? WHY?_

* * *

Alfred awoke with a start and scrambled to his feet. The sun was shining through his window, blinding him slightly as he struggled to quickly get some clothes on. Once ready, he ran down the stairs and out the door, skipping breakfast.

_I-It can't be! Why would Chiara … WHY?_

He stopped at the Italian's front door and banged on it. No one answered. He banged again, even harder this time.

"I'm coming," came Chiara's carefree voice as she unlocked the door and opened it wide. She wasn't surprised to see Alfred there. She was only surprised by the look on his face. Why did he look so angry and hurt? Something in the back of her mind was telling her to quickly shut the door.

"Why did you do it?" he muttered.

She gulped. "Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Um, _no_. I don't."

Alfred frowned. "Yes you do! WHY DID YOU DO IT!" he shouted causing her to step back. "Why did you take him?!"

"Take WHO?!" she shouted back in anger. What the hell was this bastard accusing her of?

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY DOG?!"

Chiara's eyes widened in shock. "What makes you think I took your stupid dog?!"

"Last night I had a dream! And you were the wicked witch! You said you'd get me and my little dog too!"

Chiara glowered at him. "That was a fucking _dream_!"

"And," he added, "You were the only one who didn't like him!"

"SO?"

Ignoring her, he asked, "Where is he?!"

"I don't have him!"

"Liar!"

"It's the truth dickhead!" she screamed. How could he be so rude?! How could he accuse her of all people?! She was his best friend! She spent her whole entire fucking day yesterday helping him look for his damn dog! That … that _bastard_! How could he?! Chiara felt herself tearing up. No … she couldn't cry. She had to somehow convince Alfred that he was an ungrateful lunatic who was completely wrong about her stealing his dog.

"I didn't steal your stupid puppy! I promised I'd look for him with you today, _okay_?! We'll find him, so stop being delusional!" she croaked, having a hard time, holding back her tears and frustration.

Alfred shook his head. "That won't work on me! I know you have him-"

A loud barking suddenly came from upstairs, causing both Chiara and Alfred to freeze. After seconds of silence, Alfred pushed passed her and into the house. As he quickly climbed the stairs he exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew you were lying to me!"

"No I wasn't! I don't even know how this is happening!" she called, while following after him. Once upstairs, Alfred turned a corner and followed the sounds of barking to a room with a colorful door. Quickly opening it, Alfred jumped in and spotted his puppy being cuddled by none other than a happy Feliciano. Chiara stared wide eyed at the scene before her and all was quiet.

The dog wagged his tail at Alfred. "Ruff!" This caused Alfred to run over to it and pull it into a big hug. "There you are! I'm so happy you're alright~!"

"FELI!" Chiara screamed. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE ALFRED'S DOG?!"

Feliciano shuddered at his sister before exclaiming, "Well, I met him while walking home last night. He looked so lonely, walking around the street all by himself … So I brought him here, ve~!"

Chiara growled at him before turning around and running off. "Damnit! I HATE YOU ALL!" she screamed from the other side of the house.

"What happened to sorella?" Feliciano asked. Alfred stopped snuggling with his dog and suddenly remembered his outburst earlier. "Uh-oh."

"W-What, ve?" questioned Feli.

Alfred guiltily rubbed the back of his head. "I sort of, accused her of stealing my dog and pretty much blew up in her face … hehe …"

"VE?!"

"S-Sorry! I was in the heat of the moment! And I had this dream and I thought it was a sign and I totally messed up!" Alfred tried to explain.

"Ve … you should talk to her," Feli suggested. "It's my fault too though, so I think I should apologize as well."

"No … technically it isn't. You said you found him wandering the street right? Then that means he must've gotten out on his own."

"B-but! I knew it was your dog and I didn't even alert you right away, ve!"

Alfred smiled. "It's alright, Feli. At least you saved him from the streets. You need to give yourself more credit." After that, Feliciano fell silent causing Alfred to say, "I'm going to go talk to her."

Chiara was in her room, crouched down in a corner. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she cuddled into a corner and stayed there until she heard a knocking on her door. After a moment of silence, Alfred stepped in. Damn, she knew she should've locked her door.

"Hey, Chiara …"

Chiara didn't look at him and instead continued to frown at the floor.

"Isn't this surprising," Alfred nervously chuckled. "Who would've thought Feli had him …" Seeing how this was going nowhere, Alfred stepped closer and sighed. "Hey, Chi … I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you over something like this …"

"It wasn't your damn yelling," she muttered bitterly.

"… I-I know. I'm sorry for accusing you, too. That was pretty unheroic of me."

"You're damn right it was," she said. "You're a fucking bastard and sometimes I just hate you."

Alfred froze at the insult. Had he affected her that much?

"But … I sometimes love you too. You're my best friend and I can't stay angry forever," she mumbled. "So, I'm sorry for making a big deal out of it."

Alfred's shoulders relaxed and he slid down next to her. "You really didn't need to apologize. I was being a jerk."

"You're always a jerk. I don't know how this could be any more different," she commented. Her frown was beginning to cease and a smirk played across her lips.

"You like making fun of me don't you," Alfred pouted.

Chiara shrugged at this. Hesitantly, the little Italian laid her head down on his shoulder and ordered, "Just don't _ever_ doubt me or call me a liar again, bastard."

Alfred smiled. "Alright, alright … And again I'm sorry."

* * *

**He he ... I couldn't really think of an ending. Also, the dog is still nameless ... hmm ... I'll think about it. On another note Thank you for all who reviewed the past three chapters:**

**Hammsters**

**Itsuhime**

**and **

**Starfire67**

**You guys rock! Until next time! :)**


End file.
